It All Started With A Crash
by LilyJane89
Summary: When Mike loses his temper, he ends up having to take Bella to the hospital. What happens on the way to the hospital that causes Bella to lose her memory? What will happen when she meets Doctor Cullen's troubled son Edward? "I feel something," I motioned my hand between us. "I've never felt before." I waved it harder "And I know why." I sucked in a breath "I'm in love with you."
1. And Then Everything Went Black

Chapter 1: and Then Everything Went Black.

"And when the Earth shall claim your limbs, then shall you truly dance."

I was pissed, and I mean really pissed. I was pretty sure steam was coming out of my ears, hearing that my boyfriend cheated on me. That was one thing but hearing that from the person he cheated on me with, was a whole different story. Jessica Stanley was her name; I went to school with her. She's a very pretty girl with a bubbly personality, so I would get why Michael would go for her. We worked together at Michael's family business, Newton's Olympic Outfitters. She's a very sweet girl, and I have nothing against her because she had no idea that me and Mike were together. Just like I had no idea her and Mike were together…that sneaky bastard.

_*Flashback* _

_"Hey Bella?" I heard Jessica say quietly while she came around the aisle._

_"Yeah Jess?" I smiled at her, putting down a tennis racket that I was trying so hard to get to fit on the shelf._

_"Do you think I could talk to you?" She coward behind the aisle._

_"Yeah, is it important?" The reason I asked was because I was almost on my break and didn't want to get in trouble._

_"I like to think so." She slightly smiled._

_I chuckled "Okay do you want to go somewhere to talk?"_

_"How about I take you to lunch?" Her smile was sincere, it made me nervous._

_*End of Flashback*_

I had already packed everything of mine into boxes and bags. They could all fit into my old truck; Seth had come over to help me move things into my truck. He helped with the heavy stuff, like my bed, dresser, and desk. I told him I could get everything else. I was determined to get it all before I got the mattress into the bed of my truck and knew I couldn't do the rest while I was shaking and crying as hard as I was. So I gave in and called my best friend to help.

*Flashback*

_My shirt was soaked in tears; my heart was pounding away in my chest. I had got the mattress into the bed of the truck, but I knew I couldn't do anymore. I was crying so hard, and my whole body was shaking. I pulled out my iPhone and hit Seth's speed dial._

_After three rings he picked up "You rang?"_

_I chuckled lightly and sniffed "Hey Seth, what are you doing?"_

_"I'm just hanging, not doing anything really. Bells are you crying?"_

_"Uh-I-uh-Maybe" I stuttered__.__ "I don't really know anymore." I burst into more tears._

_"Bella Bella honey, it's okay, what's wrong?" He sounded honestly worried._

_"I just need help Seth; do you think you could come over here and help me?"_

_"Are you at Michael's?"_

_"Yeah I am," I tried to catch my breath._

_"I'll be there in ten minutes, stay where you are Isabella." He hung up the phone. I sat down on the box that held all of my books and for the first time in my life, I ran out of tears to cry._

*End of flashback*

I was sitting on the last box that I had, it was 7. Michael's date with Jessica was at 6. Jess said she was going to give it to him, make him wish he were dead. And that's exactly what I planned on doing. Well, I don't really know how to be mean. So maybe I'll just tell him I know, and then walk out with my last box. My thoughts were interrupted by the front door unlocking. 'This is it. You are a strong independent woman. You can do this Swan.' I thought to myself. I saw Michael walk slowly in, his face and eyes were a light pink…he had been crying. That bastard, my whole face was blood red; my eyes were red and dry. If he thought I'd be sympathetic then he was stupid.

*Flashback*

_Seth's car pulled up, I was sitting outside on the bed spring I had drug out of my room. How stupid is that, 'my room'. We were a couple, and we lived together. Yet we didn't sleep in the same room. All of the facts that he was cheating now became clearer. Coming home two hours after his work shift was over I always thought that it was because he had to lock up, but did locking up really take two hours? No it did not. Seth got out of his car and ran to me; his short tan muscular body carried him over to me very fast. His black hair was in his eyes. I got up and we both collided into each other; hugging. His hands were holding my head to his chest. I started sobbing again, this time there were real tears. We sat there holding each other for about 5 minutes until he finally asked,_

_"Bella please tell me what happened."_

_He let go of me and looked me in the eye. "He...cheated...on...me." I tried to say between sobs._

_"What?" His eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?" I frowned and shook my head._

_"Jessica told me." I had stopped crying, I wiped my tears_

_"I'm so sorry honey."_

_"Don't be," I chuckled. "He's an ass hole. I called cause I needed help moving my stuff."_

_"You're moving out?"_

_"Yeah, I'm going to break up with him. I don't want to live with him while we aren't together." I rolled my eyes._

_"Okay, well Seth is at your service." He bowed. I laughed and we walked inside._

*end of flashback*

I was sitting to the left of the doorway. He hadn't seen me at first.

"Isabella?" He called, hanging up his jacket. I cleared my throat and he swung around holding his heart as if he had a heart attack. "You scared me baby."

Don't baby me you asshole. "What is that?" He pointed to the box I was sitting on. "And why is all of your stuff in your truck?"

I was hoping my voice wouldn't crack; I cleared my dry throat one more time before speaking. "I'm moving out," I was surprised by how strong my voice came out. His mouth opened slowly, trying to find the right words to say.

"Why?" He finally chocked out.

You can do this Swan. "Cause I know everything," I whispered.

"Everything?" He gulped.

"Fucking everything," I screamed, I got up and threw the box.

"What exactly is everything?"

"Everything. That you're a lying, cheating fucking horn dog. What? You weren't getting enough from me? You had to go take care of your needs?" I nodded and pointed to my crotch. I was talking fast but I was understandable. "You are a fool if you think I'm going to let that slide." I grabbed my box. "If you're not happy in a relationship don't be in it." I pushed passed him almost to the door. I wanted to get out fast, before Michael got nasty with me. Given the situation? I knew he'd get nasty. I was stopped by his hand on my shoulder. He was gripping it so hard, I was sure there was already a bruise on it. I dropped the box and yelped at the pain. He flung me around; his eyes were piercing with hatred.

"You're really going to blame me for this Bella? If you want to get technical it's your fucking fault." He got closer to my face, he was yelling.

"My fault?" I yelled back. I smiled in disbelief "So it's my fault that you never loved me the way I loved you? It's my fault that Jessica Stanley can give you more than I can."

"Exactly Isabella, see? Right there, you don't care about anyone else but yourself."

"You're unbelievable." I spat. I managed to get out of the grip he had on my shoulders. I picked up my box and grabbed the door handle. He grabbed me once more, this time by my left wrist, holding harder than ever before. I screamed, it felt like my bones were breaking. He threw me, by my wrist. I slid on the floor as my head connected with the bottom of the kitchen counter. The pain I felt in my head was excruciating. I screamed and whimpered putting my hand close to it. I'd be surprised if it didn't crack my head open. I pulled my hand back, because honestly, it burned like a bitch. I looked at my hand, it was covered in blood. I looked up to see Michael with a worried expression on his face. He had his hands out in front of him; he didn't know what to do. He ran a hand through his hair and breathed out loudly through his nose. I saw a tear run down his cheek.

"Isabella I'm so sorry." He started crying even harder. I didn't answer him "Bella, I really am sorry." He bent down and held his hand out to me. I took it carefully and he helped me up. "Can I take you to the hospital?" His voice cracked. I nodded in reply.

He was in the kitchen getting a towel. I was in the bathroom texting Angela about what happened. Mike knocked on the door, I turned my phone off and opened the door. He led me to his car, I thought of Jessica, and what she had told me in the diner.

*Flashback*

_We were sitting in the diner eating our food in complete silence. I decided to break it "Jess are you okay?"_

_She sniffed and looked at me. She had been crying. "I'm not, I'm so sorry Bella. I had no idea, I swear. No idea," she repeated. "No idea." She sniffed again._

_"You had no idea about what?"_

_"I had no idea that you and Mike were together."_

_"Mike? What about Mike?"_

_"I mean he never acted like you guys were together."_

_"Jessica seriously, what does Mike have to do with what you're going to tell me?"_

_"I was hanging out with Angela yesterday and she said something about you two being together. I couldn't believe it, cause." She paused._

_"Cause what Jess?" Another tear fell down from her eye and rested in the corner of her mouth. "Please tell me."_

_"Cause me and Mike were together too."_

_My mouth dropped, and I felt my hands cover my mouth. But I couldn't feel anything else. Everything in the world stopped the guy I had been with since college cheated on me, with one of my friends. I had no words, and I knew I couldn't take it out on Jessica, because she didn't know. "I appreciate you telling me this." My voice cracked. I started to whisper, as I felt a tear glide down my cheek. "I really do."_

_"I'm so sorry Bella. I had no idea,"_

_I put my hand up to stop her. "Really, it's okay. Thank you." I stood up, tucking my hair behind my ear._

_"If it makes you feel any better I have a date with him tonight at six. And I'm only going so I can shove my foot up his ass."_

_I smiled lightly. "I plan on doing the same thing when he gets home." I touched her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Jessica, and thank you for being honest. I really do appreciate it."_

_She smiled and wiped her tears away. "I'm very sorry Bella, and I hope everything goes good when you see him."_

_She got up and hugged me, "Same to you." I chuckled. "You're a great person Jess."_

_"So are you,"_

*end of flashback*

Michael was driving fast, way too fast. "You do realize that we're over right?"

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Good," I spat, I turned to look out the window. We'd been in the car for a good ten minutes.

"I am sorry Bella."

"About which part?"

He frowned "all of it. I'm sorry about Jessica, and I'm even more sorry about you cracking your head open."

"Okay," I rolled my eyes.

"And I will always love you."

"Hard to believe, I mean you didn't even buckle me in. What if you crash?" I looked at the seat belt, I couldn't move my left wrist so I couldn't buckle myself in. My right hand held the towel to my wound.

"I'm not going to crash." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay whatever." I scoffed.

"I am truly sorry." He grabbed my bad hand, I whimpered as I felt the tears build up. "I should have never yelled at you. And I should have never threw you."

"I know," I nodded.

"I don't know what came over me."

"I know it's okay."

"I really do love you Isabella. Never think that I didn't."

I looked forward, when the car in front of us slammed on it's breaks. Mike was looking at me but saw my expression and looked forward too. He hit the brakes but it didn't do anything. We had already smashed right into the car. Mike got thrown forward but his seat belt caught him and pulled him back in the seat. The airbags deployed, my seat belt wasn't on. So when I got thrown forward I didn't get caught by my seat belt. I went through the wind shield.

You can't have your thoughts about how death is until you've come face to face with it. It's disguised; death can claim you at any given moment. It's peaceful; you know you're going somewhere great. But then you wonder. What about my loved ones? How will they cope?

And then everything went black.


	2. Troubled Past

**A/N: How was the last chapter (first chapter)? I'm sort of freaking out that it already has like… 12 follows. It's only been 12 hours people! That's CRAZY! Hey you reading this! Yeah you… Review this chapter;)**

**(I know that's not big to some people but to me it's flippin' amazeballs!)**

**I'm a nervous wreck, I really have no idea what people are going to think about this story.. It's bugging me, I feel like I have to fix anything that doesn't sound like it fits, although my Beta says it's fine haha. **

**Anyways, on with the next chapter! Yes, this IS a story that switches POV. Thank you for asking ;P **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight… It would be awesome if I did though. But, Stephenie Meyer takes that claim;P**

**Maybe I'll do a song for a 'playlist' for every chapter. I'm going to:3 just… watch. **

**Playlist: Closer - Tegan And Sara**

_Previously: __  
_

_You can't have your thoughts about how death is until you've come face to face with it. It's disguised; death can claim you at any given moment. It's peaceful; you know you're going somewhere great. But then you wonder. What about my loved ones? How will they cope?_

_And then everything went black._

_Chapter 2: Troubled Past_

"Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering."

EPOV

I've never been a good kid, my mom died when I was 13. And my Dad abandoned me, i was adopted by Carlisle and Esme when I was 14. I spent that year at an orphanage, with a girl, who became my best friend. Well, more than a best friend, she was my first love. Every night we would cuddle in my bed. I remember her hair always smelt like Peaches, I don't remember her real name cause I called her Peaches all the time. when I was 16 I pushed my family away. I got into drugs, and drinking. I've been arrested 7 times. I've been clean of drugs for almost 2 years. It'll be 2 years on September 13th. Ever since I stopped doing drugs, and stopped living the way I did when I lived with James I've been depressed. James is my old best friend, we still see each other sometimes but it's hard to be with him and be clean at the same time.

It was about nine pm; my sister came into my room to play Skyrim with me. She isn't that great but I let her play anyways. We were at my parents. Even though we were grown up, and moved out, we had a tradition where we come over for 3 nights every month. I sat back and watched her; I started to drift off when my Dad shot through my room without knocking. "Dad what the hell?"

"Just coming in to tell you guys that I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" Alice paused the game and turned to my Dad.

"Hospital called, Alice do you remember Bella Swan?"

"Oh my god, sweetest girl ever. Why?"

"Well she and Mike Newton got into a car crash yesterday. The poor girl went through the wind shield. They say she's okay, may be suffering some head trauma. Such a shame." Alice gasped, and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"How old is she?" I asked, not really knowing why I cared.

"She's 23, pretty upsetting huh?"

I frowned. "Yeah that sucks. Go look after her Dad." I smiled. He smiled in return and waved to us, and shut the door behind him. "That's terrible." Alice frowned.

"It is, it's a good thing she's alive though."

"That's true." She bit her finger nail "I wonder what's wrong with her."

"I know," I spaced off.

"Maybe we could go over to the hospital tomorrow morning and see what's up?"

"I don't know Alice. I mean it's not really our business."

"Oh come on Edward, I just want to go see if she's okay. She's one of my old best friends." She pouted and pulled her puppy dog eyes. I didn't really want to go to the hospital. I mean it really wasn't our business so why did we need to go? She grabbed my arm and started shaking me. "C'mom Edward, please!"

"Oh my god Alice, okay I'll go with you!"

She squealed, and I covered my ears with my hands. "Yay!"

"Why haven't I ever met this girl?" I asked, seriously confused.

"Because you lived with James," she frowned. I looked down automatically regretting that I asked. " I have a question Eddie." Her face became serious.

"Shoot,"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Her face was still serious.

I burst into laughter "Alice you are 23 years old. Why would you want to sleep with me?"

"Because I don't have my husband here to sleep with me. He's at our house in our comfortable bed. While I'm here pregnant and uncomfortable. Just because you," she pointed to me. "Insisted we continue our 'stay three nights at mom and dads a month' thing." She used air quotes.

I placed my hand on her rounded stomach. It was ridiculous, Alice was maybe half way along and she was still small. Maybe it's because she was a tiny girl. She was 4'8, and it was crazy. Such a little girl carrying a baby, how is that possible? She's very strong and I'm so proud of her.

"How far along are you?" I asked, forgetting her question.

"3 months" She smiled and put her hand on mine. She pushed our hands in deeper, seeing if the baby would kick. I hated it when she did that, I always thought it would hurt the baby. 'It's not going to hurt them. They're protected; imagine it as if the baby's in a water balloon. And the water balloon is wrapped in bubble wrap and very strong shit.' She had reassured me when she first did it. Her due date was September 23rd and I was so excited. I would finally be an Uncle. I lost my train of thought when I felt the baby kick. It was such an amazing feeling; I couldn't get enough of it.

"So how are you?" Alice took her hand off of mine and turned to look me in the eye.

"I'm okay," I said quietly.

"Is the depression getting any better?"

"I dunno you tell me," I joked, and she slapped my forearm. "Okay, okay!" I laughed "I'm feeling a lot better so I would say its getting better."

"Good," she smiled "I missed you. You need to come visit more. Jasper misses you so much."

"I miss him too."

She scoffed and muttered. "Guys and their bromances."

I started laughing really loud. "Okay let's go to bed." I patted the side next to me. Her smile became bigger as she squealed. "Thank you thank you thank you!" We crawled under the covers and I turned the lights and TV off. I felt Alice snuggle up to me, her bump resting on my side. "Goodnight Eddie." She yawned.

"Night Alice."

I was woken up by the sound of a door opening. I looked up to see my mom poking her head in. I tiredly waved at her, trying to smile. She chuckled quietly, pointed downstairs, and mouthed 'breakfast'. I gave her a thumbs and she left quietly. I felt Alice's baby kick me, then followed a kick in the shin from Alice. She had been in the same position almost all night. I felt bad for Jasper. "Alice," I whispered, lightly shaking her. She kicked me again and rolled over onto her other side. I shrugged and got out of bed and went downstairs to be greeted by pancakes, bacon, hash browns and eggs. My mom spoiled us rotten.

"Where's Alice?"

"Still sleeping," I shook my head and clicked my tongue.

"I'll go wake her up in a couple minutes." She chuckled.

"Dig in baby boy."

I glared at her; I didn't like being called baby boy. I then smiled and gave her a hug. I grabbed a fork and got a little bit of everything while mom walked upstairs. I assume it was to wake Alice up.

"Are you ready?" Alice called from outside my room. I opened the door to find Alice in a white dress, and a black leather jacket that showed off her baby bump. It was actually pretty cute. "You look good," she pointed to my outfit. All I was wearing were blue jeans, and a black button up.

"As do you," I smiled at her.

She placed a hand on her bump, and a hand on her hip. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." I grabbed her hand and led her outside to my car.

The hospital wasn't busy; it was almost as if the doctors were trying to find something to do. We were on our way up to my Dad's office; he'd been working all night and was probably exhausted. We stopped at Starbucks to get him a coffee. I spotted my Dad walking out of his office and ran to him, both coffees in hand. I had left my poor pregnant sister where I once was. She couldn't run and it was hilarious. I grabbed my dad's shoulder. "Hey Dad," I smiled, catching my breath.

He turned around with a half shocked half excited look on his face. "Son, what are you doing here?" He spotted the coffee and took it. "And where's your sister?"

Alice popped out of nowhere and hit me in the back of my head. "My asshole of a brother ditched me back there." She pointed to where I left her. "He knows I can't run."

My Dad glared at me. "Your sister's pregnant, that wasn't fair Edward."

I chuckled. "Alice why don't you tell Dad why you dragged me here?"

"I wanted to come see what happened to Bella. See if we could keep her company when you're attending other patients."

His face lit up. "Well of course! She just woke up about 40 minutes ago. The nurses are in doing a check-up. But I can go ask her if while I'm running around she'd like some company." He smiled and looked down to the folder he was holding. "Poor girl lost her memory, hit her head bad when she went through the windshield. We contacted the people she favorites on her phone, they'll all be here in about an hour."

"We'll hang out with her until they get here." Alice nodded.

"That's perfect; you both have no idea how amazing you are. Ya'll are life savers." He kissed Alice's head and led us to Isabella's room.

We were outside of her room, Carlisle had just gone in. We could her Carlisle start to speak. "Hello Isabella,"

"Hi," she said softly. Her voice was absolutely intoxicating.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," she chuckled.

"I bet, you hit it pretty hard. You had to get 10 stitches."

"I did?" She exclaimed "did you have to shave the part you put stitches in?"

"No we did not, it was pretty easy to get too so we didn't bother."

"Thank god, I actually really like my hair."

"You're a very beautiful girl Isabella."

"Thank you, oh and Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Can you call me Bella? I don't really like Isabella." She laughed slightly.

"Of course Bella. I have a question if you don't mind."

"Shoot," that's cute. We both say that, I chuckled to myself.

"I have a couple important things I have to do, and was wondering if you wanted some company while you're waiting for your friends to get here?"

"You mean a babysitter?" I laughed at that, she was a stubborn one wasn't she?

"Not at all. Just didn't think you'd want to be alone. So what do you say?"

"I guess," I could hear her frowning.

"I'll send them in." He walked out of the room. "She remembers everything up until a certain time, so she remembers you Alice. I mean she remembers me, so I know she remembers you."

"Okay," Alice sounded nervous.

Dad motioned us into the room, I followed nervously behind Alice. Alice walked with confidence up to Isabel-I mean Bella. Bella turned to look at us with a bored expression. But when her eyes met Alice's she smiled so big that her eyes squinted. It was absolutely stunning. She had long brown hair with a hint of red. It looked as if there was purple in there too. She had very defined cheek bones; they poked out and complimented her eyes. Her lips were full and pink. Her nose was perfectly curved, in between her small beautiful brown eyes. Her eyes were small, and squinted when she smiled. It was absolutely intriguing. My eyes roamed down to her breasts, I'm a guy, sue me. Her breasts were beautiful just like the rest of her. They weren't huge but they weren't small. Wait- what was I doing? Was I attracted to this girl? Yes, yes I think I was.

"Alice?" Isabella asked, confused.

"Yeah it's me," Alice's eyes had tears in them.

"Oh my god Alice! Get your ass over here!" She threw her arms open and Alice ran up and threw herself into Bella's arms.

Alice started crying, she was sobbing into Bella's shoulder "are you okay? What happened Bells?"

Bella chuckled "umm, I can't tell you. I don't even know." She frowned.

"Oh my gosh yeah! I'm so sorry! My Dad said you remember up to a certain point?"

"Yeah, my brains telling me I'm a senior in high school. But nope, apparently I'm 22 and I went to college."

"A lot has happened since. We haven't talked in over 5 months! Or else you'd know I was pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" She screamed "How long?"

"3 months," Alice smiled, putting her left hand on her bump.

Bella took Alice's left hand in hers and examined the ring on her ring finger. "Jasper?"

"How'd you know?"

"High school sweethearts." She smiled a warm smile. I cleared my throat and Alice jumped. She turned to me and smiled.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you. Bella, this is my brother Edward." She pointed at me.

"Hello Edward." She blushed, and even with all the bruises and bandages on her face she looked stunning.

"Hello, Bella." I said quietly shaking her hand. When my hand touched hers it felt as if I was shocked. I felt an electric current run from my finger tips to my toes. She pulled her hand away, maybe she felt that too? She blushed even deeper. "I'm truly sorry for what happened."

She smiled "it's okay, I don't remember any of it so that's a plus."

"Does it hurt?" I asked eyeing her bandages. "It's bearable." She winked. I suddenly had this urge to just grab her hand. My hand twitched but I immediately shoved it in my pocket.

I frowned when Alice grabbed her hand. "If you need anything, or anyone call me. I'll put my number in your phone." Alice reached for Bella's phone. I sat down next to Alice and leaned over looking at the screen. "Put my number in there too," I looked at Bella who smiled. Alice pressed text messages "I'm going to send my phone a text so I have your number too."

We looked over to Bella who was almost asleep. "Okay, do whatever you want with it." She closed her eyes all the way and a couple seconds later her breath was even. I looked back at the phone, that's when I caught it. I saw the words 'Isabella? Did you call the cops?' In a text from Angela. I patted Alice's shoulder, "hold on, give it to me." She passed the phone to me and I clicked on Angela and Bella's conversation. I read the whole thing.

The night of the accident:

2:37 pm

B: Jess told me that you told her about me and Mike yesterday.

A: Yeah, I didn't know she didn't know. Why what's up?

B: Jessica told me that her and Mike were together too... at the same time.. he cheated on me..

A: WHAT? Are you kidding Bella?

B: Not at all..

A: I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT BASTARD!

B: I'll help..

A: Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?

B: Not really.. and Seth is on his way over to help me move. I'll see you tomorrow though.

A: Okay, if you need someone to talk too. Please call me, your best friend. I love you. Ange

B: Thank you. I love you too. - Bella

7:45

B: He hurt me Angela. He grabbed my wrist and shoulders so hard he almost broke them. Then he threw me. I cracked my head open. I don't know what to do. Help me.

A: Isabella, where are you right now?

B: Bathroom, he's going to take me to the hospital. I'm scared.

A: Stay there.

B: I can't

A: Why can't you Isabella?

A: Isabella?

A: ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!

A: Isabella if you don't answer me I'm either going to call the cops or come there myself. You need to call the cops okay Bella?

A: Isabella? Did you call the cops?

*stop bold*

"Alice," I whispered, trying to find my voice.

"What?"

"You need to look at this," I handed her the phone. She scrolled through it in less than two minutes. She started crying, I assume it was when Bella text about him hurting her.

"This is terrible. I need to show Carlisle this. The police need to see it."

I nodded "I don't want Mike to go anywhere near Bella."

"I'll be right back. Stay here until I get back. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

I waved to her "okay."

She left the room and I turned to Bella, I can't believe someone would deliberately hurt her. Before I could stop, or realize I was doing it, I was lightly tracing the bruise next to her right eye. Her skin was so soft, and I still felt the sting when we touched. Her hand was laying palm up. It was open, like she was waiting for someone to take her hand in theirs. I took her hand in mine, and stared at them. It looked nice, and I liked it. "Edward," she mumbled, it was clear she said my name. I looked up, expecting to be greeted with brown eyes but was taken by surprise to see that she was still sleeping.

**A/N exciting? Not exciting? Hate it? Love it? **

**I see you people who follow this story (I wish I could actually see you) pleassee review, you're feedback is WAY more important to me then the follows/favorites. Well, I take that back, it's all very refreshing:) **

**I kind of wrote this for the people who are upset that Twilight is over. I want them to be able to still read about it and stuff. I've had this idea for a while now and thought now would be the perfect time to write it and post it. **

**Hopefully more people see this and like it, I worked my little booty off to do this! *wipes brow* it's hard work.**

**I plan on updating weekly. Keep in mind that one of my good family friends just committed suicide, I've known him my whole life and it's crazy to think that he's gone. *wipes eyes* so I might not be able to get to my computer and just sit and edit.. gah, so much work. Thanks for understanding3**

**Thank you, to my amazing amazing Beta! Perfect as always!**

**If you review you get Edward tracing the bruise next to your right eye.. and taking your hand in his while your sleeping;)**


	3. Lady Gaga and Gay Sandwiches

**A/N I thought I'd give you guys the next chapter, I will probably post the next before next Thursday. I am pretty stoked about this story, I don't know how ya'll will like the rest of the story. This chapter (to me) is pretty funny. I enjoyed writing it… a month ago haha. I really don't know why I put Seth as gay, I just visualized him acting gay and I loved it. Sorry if anyone takes offense to the name of this chapter (Lady Gaga and Gay Sandwiches) I used it cause of Bella and Edwards convo, and the story behind Bella and Seth. **

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this. It means a lot that this story is actually getting hits. Please review, like I said last chapter I love your feedback. It's what makes me a better writer (I'm not a good writer, but it helps) **

**Shawn is really gone, he really killed himself. What a bummer, he was an amazing, talented man. He chose to take the easy way out and made it harder for the rest of us. His family is pretty upset, his wife is so upset and sick. And it is SO hard for me to see her like this. She is my moms best friend, ever since before I was born. She sang at my Mom and Dad's wedding. I love her and her three kids with my whole heart, and this is definitely devastating. Thank you all for your kind words, it really helps me through this tragedy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight, I wish I did.. Stephenie Meyer gets that claim;)**

**Playlist: G# - Kitten **

Chapter 3:

"Although no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending."

― Carl Bard

BPOV

_Lying there helpless, unaware of my surroundings I see white. At first it's a tiny dot but then it becomes everything that I see. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know how I had come to be like this. I didn't know what to do. Until I heard his voice, it was as if it was guiding me. His voice was right in my ear._

_"I don't want Mike to go anywhere near Bella."_

_Who's Mike? And more importantly who did this voice belong too. The white faded away and I saw Edward, the mysteriously beautiful man hovering over me. I saw my body, so obviously it was a dream. "Okay," he said. His voice was so sweet and deep. I felt a hand on mine, I could hear him whispering_

_"I can't believe whoever this Mike is would do that to you. You're so fragile and tiny. Everything will be okay. I may not know you well but I'll help you. With anything you need."_

My eyes slowly fluttered open; I was in a white room, white was everywhere. I knew what that meant, I was in a hospital. I felt fingers, lightly moving up and down my hand. "Are you awake?" I turned to find Edward sitting right next to me holding my hand.

I sat up and nodded "I wish I wasn't."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"My shoulders are soar."

His face looked like he'd realized something. "Do you have any cuts or bruises on them?"

"I don't know, will you check?" I flicked my hair behind my shoulder and tilted my neck, exposing it. He hesitated and got up; he lightly pulled my hospital gown over my shoulder. His mouth dropped and his beautiful green eyes grew soft. He looked like he was going to cry. He pursed his full pink lips and looked me in the eye. I tried to look at my shoulder and saw the top of it. There was a hand print on my shoulder. Where the palm would be, it was purple, black, and blue. The finger marks were purple and green, it was absolutely disgusting. I almost gaged and threw my hand to my mouth and gasped.

"Bella," Edward spoke, he sounded so sad. I looked at him and dropped my hand from my mouth.

"Can I hug you?" He whispered.

I didn't hesitate; I threw my arms around his neck and held onto him so tight. I started crying, as I buried my face into his neck. He smelt like apples and cinnamon, it was intoxicating. My fingers played with his bronze hair. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"It's okay."

"Look I know I don't really know you but I feel very protective of you. Like I took on the role of a brother the second I walked through that door."

He was so sweet; I smiled and looked at him "I felt the exact connection."

"Your friends will be here in probably 20 minutes so you don't have to see me for much longer." He chuckled. "But I kind of have to wait for my sister to get back to leave."

"I don't mind." I smiled and looked down at our hands which were still connected.

He pulled his hand back and looked embarrassed "I'm so sorry."

He was so cute, it made me chuckle. I sighed "that's okay. It was actually really comforting." I smiled when he rolled his eyes "no seriously." I grabbed his hand in mine. "It's comforting." I felt that weird sting that I did when he shook my hand, this was weird. I closed my eyes for a second.

_*I remember graduation, how my mom and I had just fought before graduation, and I was about ready to rip somebody's head off. I was sitting in my spot when they called my name "Isabella Swan." I got up, and looked at my mom who looked like we never fought. I walked up and accepted everything I needed too. I remember everything in between that, up until my first day of college.*_

My eyes flew open and I gasped for air. I turned to see Edward looking worried. "What happened are you okay?"

"Yeah." I smiled "I'm great, I-I" I stuttered "I remember something." He automatically sat forward in his chair. "I remember graduation, up until the first day of college."

"Oh my god Isabella that's great! Do you want me to call in my Dad?"

"No, no it's fine. I'll wait till he comes in to check up on me."

"Okay," he smiled and sat back in his chair.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a music journalist." He smirked.

"A music journalist? So what you write about new albums, and artists?'

"Yeah," he mused "and I get to sit down and talk to them. Interview them."

"You really get to interview them?"

"Mhmm, I'm really good friends with Lady Gaga."

"Who's Lady Gaga?"

"One of the best music writers ever. She's very sweet."

"So you like music?"

"Used to play."

"Ah, what do you play?"

"Guitar, piano."

"That's amazing." I smiled at him.

"Of what you remember do you have a job? Or do you go to college?"

"I remember up until my first day of college. I was going into college for Criminal Justice."

"Do you remember what you wanted to do with that degree?"

"I don't even think I knew." We smiled at each other "Who's your favorite band?" I asked.

"Paramore." He stated right away. "I have been a fan of theirs since 2006. I've seen them live so many times. I know Jeremy the bass player, I grew up with him. Before my Mom died and I was sent to an orphanage."

I frowned, we were quite for a minute "Why do you love them?" I asked quietly. I think I remembered Paramore.

"Because they're all talented as fuck. Hayley is the most talented singer ever. And their lyrics? They make me think that God made them especially for me to make my life easier."

"That's so sweet." I said sticking my finger nail in my mouth.

In one swift movement Edward's hand was on my wrist pulling it out of my hand. "That was probably a habit when you were younger but now." He raised his eyebrows "your nails are perfect. Don't ruin them."

I looked down at them. They were long and perfect.

"Hmm, you're right." I smirked "I wonder how I got them this way."

"You must've been really good at not chewing them."

"That's surprising." I laughed.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." Edward said loud. The door opened and a small figure came in.

_*It was the day before I started college. I was chewing on my ham sandwich with olives, lettuce and mayo I looked up. I saw a short guy with black hair that framed his face. He had brown eyes and a long nose, he was whistling, it was adorable. He got his sandwich and sat right next to me. He took a bite into his sandwich and moaned terribly loud. I couldn't help myself, I started laughing. He leaned over, mouth full and said "These are the best sandwiches ever right?"_

_"They're amazing." I winked._

_"I'm Seth," he smiled and stuck his hand out for me to shake._

_I grabbed his hand "I'm Bella."_

_"Hello Bella. And may I say you're name is very fitting. You are very beautiful."_

_I raised my eyebrow and smirked "honey I'm gay." He said and raised his hands in protest._

_We walked around the boardwalk. We hung out the whole day, and I knew we were going to be best friends. He gave me his number and I planned on making plans with him right away._*

The same guy from the sandwich shop walked into my room, hands in his pocket. "Bells?" He said quietly.

"Seth?"

His face lit up "you remember me?"

"Honey I'm gay," I put my hands up like he did that day. Edward's eyes shot open and looked at me. "That day is the only thing I remember."

"At least you remember me." He smiled and started crying happy tears.

"Seth, Seth com-e here!" I got up out of bed and instantly regretted it. I fell over and felt someone's arms around me. I looked up to see Edward, he was smiling. I got back up "thank you." I went over to Seth and threw my arms around his neck as he cried.

"Bella, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I really hope one day you can remember the friendship we have."

"It was obviously a strong friendship. If you were in my favourites on my phone." I chuckled.

"You have no idea." He wiped his tears away. He turned to Edward "who's this handsome guy?"

"I'm Edward." Edward stuck his hand out, and Seth gladly took it.

"I'm Seth." He purred.

"Oh my gosh. Seth." I scolded.

"Can't help it. You sir are smoking."

Edward choked, "Thank you?"

"How do you know Bella?"

"My sister is really good friends with her."

"Oh that's cool. Got any brothers?" He smirked. "Unless you're interested." he shrugged smiling like a cheese ball.

"I like girls." He winked "and no I don't but even I have to say my best friend Emmett is pretty good looking." He chuckled.

"Is he gay?"

"No but it would be amazing to see his expression if you hit on him."

"I'll hold you to that." Seth chuckled and they bopped fists, and then another knock echoed around the room. "Come on in." I yelled.

My best friend ever since Middle school walked in, her hair was long, and black. It was straightened and her bangs went right across her forehead.

"Angela," I smiled.

"Isabella, do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I'm fine I promise."

"You know how bad it is to see your text and get super worried and not even have you text back? And then a day later I get a call from the hospital saying you got into a car crash?"

"I don't." I paused "cause I don't remember it."

"What do you mean you don't remember?"

"Carlisle didn't tell you?" Edward spoke up.

"They told me and I don't even mean half as much as Angela does." Seth sat down next to Edward.

"Told me what? Bella I didn't give anyone a chance to even get a word in because I was so worried and I rushed to get here."

I sucked in a long breath "I lost my memory Ang."

Her jaw dropped "How do you remember me then?"

"I remember almost everything up until graduation."

"Almost 6 years ago." She frowned. "A lot has happened since then." A small smile tugged at her lips.

Edward laughed "come on she couldn't have been that much of a klutz."

"She still is." Seth stated.

"She trips over air." Angela laughed

"Okay whatever. You can stop making fun of me." I slid down my bed, humiliated.

"It's cute," Edward smiled.

The door opened, and Alice walked in. "I hope we're not interrupting anything." Carlisle walked in behind her.

"Just making fun of Bells," Seth shrugged.

"Okay, well Isabella it looks like you're recovering just fine." He smiled "You will hopefully be out next week."

Angela and Seth clapped. "Bella isn't there something you would like to tell Carlisle?" Edward nodded towards me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah." I paused not knowing how to say it "I remembered something."

"Oh really?" He put his pen down.

"Yeah, I remember from graduation to my first day of college."

"That's amazing Isabella!" He exclaimed picking his pen back up and started vigorously scribbling at the page on his clip board.

"I thought it was," Edward smiled a warm smile. Carlisle looked at Edward in surprise. He raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Edward are you ready?" Alice quietly spoke; I turned to find her standing with her hand on her hip.

"I guess,"

"I'll see you later dude," Seth said and shook Edward's hand.

"You too, it was nice meeting you. You too Angela."

"Thanks for keeping us company. Hope to see you around sometime." Angela got up and hugged him.

Edward turned and got to the door, why was he not saying anything to me? Would I ever see him again? "Edward?"

He turned around "yeah?" His face looked worried.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe I'll come by before they let you go."

"I'll hold you too it." I smiled, and waved to him.

His face brightened, and he waved. "I'll see you later." He left with a half-smile on his face that made my heart melt. The affect he had on me was crazy, I didn't know what it meant, feeling this way.

"Can I come see you tomorrow?" Alice grabbed my hand.

"If you want," I chuckled.

"I would love too." She chirped.

"Would Edward come with you?"

She raised her eyebrow "I'd have to talk to him."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then." I nodded.

"Bye everyone," Alice called while her and Carlisle left the room.

"What time is it?" Angela asked.

Seth pulled out his phone "5:38 why?"

"Shoot!" She screamed "I have to leave; I'm meeting Ben at 6."

"Ben?" I asked.

"My boyfriend, I live with him Bella," she laughed.

"Oh, I had no idea you and Ben were together." I felt my brow furrow together.

"You remember him?"

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"That's great," she laughed "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Seth waved, while Angela shut the door behind her. "So how are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. I just have a huge head ache."

"I'm sorry doll face." He frowned. "So what's going on with you and Edward?"

"What?" That took me by surprise.

"I saw the way you looked at each other."

"We met each other today."

"It's called love at first sight darling."

"No, I don't see there being anything between us."

"We shall see." He stood up and grabbed his leather jacket "I'm going to head back home. I work tomorrow but I could come see you when you get out."

"That would be perfect! I'll see you then."

"I missed you Bells," he hugged me and opened the door.

"You too," I waved to him as he shut the door and left me alone. I was forced to think, and that was a bad thing.

*_My dress was blue; it flowed a little past my knees. My shoes were black converse that swayed from side to side. I was dancing. My hair was pinned up into a beautiful braided bun. I had light makeup, but the way it was done made me feel beautiful. I looked up to see a man in a black suit, he was tall and had broad shoulders. He was muscular and perfect. He had bronze hair that stuck up just the right way. But... he had no face._

_Leaning down he kissed me ever so slightly on my lips. I stood up on my tip toes and made the kiss deeper, it was the best feeling I had ever felt. We danced the rest of the night away. Whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear in between kisses._*

My eyes fluttered open furiously; I was still in the stupid hospital. I thought about the mysterious faceless man. That felt too real to be a dream. I let my fingers trace my lips, still feeling his cold lips on mine.

**A/N **

**Holy blonde honey I'm gay batman! **

***Wipes brow with bat cape* These chapters aren't that good, but it's going to get better once every one knows more about the characters. Chapter 7 is kind of when they figure out that they like each other. ROSALIE AND EMMETT ARE COMING SOON! Emmett is Edward's best friend and Rose is Bella's. And it's love at first sight:) **

**Did you guys like it? I Next chapter will be up before next Thursday (I hope) **

**THANKS TO MY AMAZING BETA SAM! Love and more love to you.**

**Hilly hugs and Hilly kisses to you all!**

**If you want to follow me on twitter it's HayleyFans4Life yes… I AM a HUGE Paramore fan. Seen them live and absolutely adore them. I'm probably the biggest Paramore geek in my state… bahaha, be jealous. (Cause you should be jealous of a freak obsessed with Paramore ;P) **

**The songs for the playlist will be getting better, I just don't really know good ones for these chapters. Anyone like Paul McDonald and Nikki Reed? Or PARAMORE duhh. Those songs will be in here a lot:)**

**SNEAK PEEK (kind of) The song for the chapter they tell each other they love each other is 'Still Into You by… Paramore' weird right? ;P**

**IF you listen to it, it'll kind of give things away (not huge things) just how she tells him she loves him.**

**If you review you get to be woken up by Edward holding your hand:)**


	4. Princess Sophia

**A/N HELLO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! This is just a small chapter, of Edward and Bella hanging out in the hospital.. And a surprise visit woot woot! I was going to post this a couple days ago but totally forgot cause I was packing. I'm heading to Seattle for a week to go and help with Shawn's funeral. I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter but MAYBE if I get time to just hang on my computer I'll edit and post it:) I hope you guys like this one! ENJOY:) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, I wish I did… Stephenie Meyer gets that claim;)**

**Playlist: You and I - Lady Gaga**

**Review please:)**

Chapter 4: Princess Sophia

EPOV:

"People who meet in airports are seventy-two percent more likely to fall for each other than people who meet anywhere else."

It's Friday, TGIF right? How about no. I laid in bed, my covers completely off of me. My morning boner large and in charge. Alice had left bed about 2 minutes before I officially woke up. I was uncomfortable and itching to see Bella again. How did this normal girl do this to me? Simple, she wasn't normal. She was gorgeous and intelligent. Everything about her invited me in, her face, her voice, even her smell.

A loud banging on the door made me spring up. Alice burst into the room "wake up I have a question!" She sang.

"I am up!" I screamed putting a hand over my dick trying to hide it.

"Don't be embarrassed" she winked "I saw it before I left."

"Oh my god Alice." I plopped back down onto my bed covering my face with my pillow. I was definitely not hard anymore.

"I have a question." She repeated.

"I heard you the first time. Ask me."

"Me and Bella made plans."

"What?" I threw the pillow off of my face.

"Yep, I wanted to see if you wanted to come to the hospital with me."

"I doubt she'd want me there." I pouted.

"She asked if you would be there."

"She did?"

"I think you guys hit it off pretty well."

"She's a sweetheart."

"I one hundred percent agree with you."

"Now get up, I'm leaving at 11:30 to go get her lunch."

I grabbed my phone off the night stand to see that it was 11. "30 minutes? I bet I'll be done before you."

"You're so on." We jumped off the bed and ran for our bathrooms.

Showered, and ready I was downstairs waiting for Alice. She hobbled down the stairs and pointed at her stomach "this one kept kicking my bladder. I so would've won if I wasn't pregnant."

"Are you saying that you don't want to be pregnant?"

"Heck no! I love being pregnant." She put her hands on her hips and nodded her head.

Alice sat in the passenger seat with a bag of dairy queen in her lap. She was tapping her foot vigorously and chewing away at her gum. "Alice, what's got you so antsy?"

"I'm just worried."

"About?"

"You," she turned to look at me.

"What about me?" I chuckled.

"Where are you going to stay after tomorrow?"

"Honestly?" She nodded "I have no clue.' I sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Why don't you come stay with me and Jaz until you find a place?"

"Alice I can't let you do that."

"Why?" She shouted "you're my brother. You are my family and I'm not going to watch you live in a motel."

I sighed "Alice."

"No," she snapped "don't Alice me. You are staying with us for a couple weeks until you find your own place. That's final. I know you have a lot of money saved up from your job."

"I do," I whispered "thank you Alice."

"You're welcome big bro." She nudged my shoulder.

Carlisle was sitting in his office typing on his computer, I knocked lightly on his door, his head shot up and he waved for us to come in. We walked in, silently in case he was thinking hard. "Hey Dad can we go see Bella?" Alice asked quietly.

His head popped up, "oh yeah yeah of course."

"What's got you thinking so hard?" I chuckled.

"It's Isabella, she said she remembered something again, in fact she said that three times. But weirdly, it's every time she wakes up that she remembers something."

"That's odd," I mumbled "we'll go talk to her."

"Bye Daddy," Alice skipped over to the door while he half heartedly waved to us.

The sound of the Dairy Queen bag hitting Alice's leg as she hop stepped down the hallway was the only thing I heard. That and the sound of my heart beat in my ears. I was nervous, I was sweating and I was shaking. How did this girl do this to me? Alice stopped to knock on a door, the next thing I knew I was being lead into Bella's room. I snapped back into reality, I saw Bella sitting up in bed. Her face was concentrated, she was looking at the TV. I assumed she was either trying to find a channel or trying to read the names of the shows that were on.

"Hey Bella," my sister sang as she skipped to her bed and sat the bag of food on the side table. "We brought food,"

"Oh my gosh, that's perfect. The food here," she started to whisper "sucks."

I chuckled "I know I had to live on it for over a month."

Her jaw dropped "oh my god why?"

"That's a story I'll save for later. Anyways, the point is I thought you might want some real food."

She grabbed the bag "Fast food? Real?" She snorted.

I took the bag from her hands and said "it's better than hospital food I mean."

"I'm not complaining." She pressed her lips together as if she was shutting up.

"That's better," I chuckled and grabbed me and Alice's food out of the bag before handing it back to Bella.

"I got you a chicken strip basket." Alice smiled.

"I've never eaten this." Bella frowned.

"Trust me you'll love it. It's actually your favorite, and so is root beer."

"I'm not sure."

"If you want to remember things you'll have to start by learning the things you loved. Now eat."

Bella shut right up and started to eat.

We ate in silence, Bella gracefully chewed her chicken with an amazed look on her face. She liked it, ha. There was a knock on the door, Alice got up and threw her food away and opened the door, Jasper and Carlisle stood in the doorway "Jaz!" She screamed and jumped into Jasper's arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Carlisle called me and said you were here."

"I wanted to see if you guys would want to see the gender of the baby today." Dad spoke up.

Alice's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She started squealing "yes yes I do! I mean, Jaz do you want too?"

"Would I be here if I didn't want too?' He put his finger under her chin and pecked her.

"We have to leave now if you want too cause I have an appointment in 35 minutes."

"Okay, well Edward do you think you could stay here until I get back?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"I think it'll be a boy." Bella said softly and smiled. "Or a boy and a girl."

"We'll know in a very short amount of time." Alice crossed her fingers and walked out of the room with Carlisle shouting bye.

"Hey Bella," Jasper spoke up, his southern accent filling the room.

"Hey Jasper, how have you been?"

"Great, about to see if I'm having a daughter or a son." His smile widened.

"That's great, good luck." She winked "it was great to see you."

"You too Bells. See you around." He waved and left. I turned to face Bella, I saw her leaning over the side of the bed. Her head was resting on her hands, and she was smiling at me.

"Hi," she chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" I kept my voice low and calm, fighting the urge to scream in excitement.

"Better," she half smiled "I remembered a lot of stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like I know who Lady Gaga is," she started laughing.

"Really? Do you like her?"

"I was," she corrected herself "or am a huge fan."

"That's great!"

"I know that I love video games now, that I work at Newtons Sporting Goods."

"You know Michael Newton?" I scoffed. That kid was a little pussy.

"Apparently we dated." She dropped her head.

My eyes shot up to her "what?"

"I don't know, of what I know about him I don't like him." She chuckled.

I stood up "That's the Mike that you got into a car crash with? That..." I stopped, I didn't want her to know that he hurt her.

"I don't know Edward," she whispered.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's just that guy makes me sick."

"Why?"

"Because he's a lame excuse of a man. The things that he has done, does not make him a man at all. He's a pussy ass bitch."

She started laughing, I smiled at that.

We started chatting after that like nothing had happened. Then I was curious and had to ask "What video games did you like?"

"Zelda was my favorite." She smiled.

"Really? I love Zelda."

"What's your favorite Zelda?"

"Twilight Princess," I chuckled.

"That's one of my favorites, that and Wind Waker." She smiled and sat Indian style facing me. She was finally allowed to wear her own clothes under her hospital gown today. She went with dark blue sweats and a brown tank top.

"Wind Wakers great too." I chuckled "have you beat it?"

"Only about 100 times. I've beat Twilight Princess more times though."

"Same here."

"We're gonna have to play when I get out of here."

"Deal,"

"What's your favorite game?"

"Skyrim, you probably don't remember that game."

"That was her favorite game." A man's voice made us both jump and look to the doorway. My eyes met a pair of blue ones, there in the doorway stood a short pale guy with short blonde hair. I knew who this was, there stood Michael Newton. I was half tempted to throw him against the wall and scream at him to never go near Bella again, but I stopped myself.

"And you are?" Bella spoke. I could tell she was kidding. She knew exactly who he was. She winked at me.

"Isabella," he whispered and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand in his. She pulled her hand away fiercely and hissed "I said who are you."

"Isabella, I'm Michael. You're boyfriend."

I stood up and threw my chair back. I walked slowly up to Bella, she was laying looking worried. I kissed her forehead, that was my way of saying goodbye. I didn't know if I would ever see her again. I stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me. I slammed my hand against the wall as I screamed in angst. I turned and saw that my Dad's assistant Jane was staring at me in fright. Her blonde hair was pulled into a bun, with strands surrounding her face. It complimented her blue eyes very nicely. She was shorter than 5 feet and when I first met her I thought she was a kid. "I'm sorry Jane, I'm just," I ran an agitated hand through my hair. "Agitated." She chuckled

"Totally understood, I'll see you later Edward." she turned and walked towards my Dad's office.

"Bye Jane,"

"What the hell is your problem?" I turned around to see Michael stomping towards me.

"You," I shouted and pointed my finger at him "You're my problem."

"And why is that? You don't even know me."

"I know that you're a poor excuse for a man."

"And what do you mean by that?" He raised his arms and then crossed them.

"I know what you did to Bella."

"Isabella," he corrected me "And what did I do to her?"

"You obviously don't know your 'girlfriend' as well as I do and I've only known the poor girl for two days." I stated using air quotes on girlfriend. "And she's not even your girlfriend. You cheated on her." His eyes met mine in fury.

"What did you just say?"

"I know you cheated on Bella and I know you hurt her that night of the crash."

"And why do you figure that?"

"Cause I saw the texts that she sent Angela about it when she was in the bathroom you dick!"

His eyes quickly softened "I never meant to hurt her."

"By cheating or by physically hurting her?"

"Both,"

"First of all, if your not happy in a relationship don't be in it. And second of all, it doesn't matter if you didn't mean to hurt her. I don't give a shit about your reasons it's the fact that you DID hurt her. A small fragile woman." I pinned him to the wall and shouted even louder "and if you EVER go near her again you don't even want to know what I will do to you." Michael simply nodded, I let go of him and turned towards the stairs. I didn't look back, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed my best friends number.

"Edward!" I heard Emmet's booming voice come shouting at me through the speaker.

"Emmet, how are you?"

"Great now that you finally got off your lazy ass and pressed my speed dial."

I laughed at his remark "I'm in town and need some bro time."

"Gym?"

"Oh yeah, are you doing anything this afternoon?"

"You know this answer."

"So can I come over at 4?"

"Fuck yes!" He screamed.

"Alright, I've got a lot to tell you."

"Can't wait to hear Eddie."

"Oh Emmy Boo Boo Boobooboo, I'll be there at 4." He laughed loud and finished the conversation by saying.

"Later man. See you and Princess Sophia." We always found a way to bring our favorite comedy movie 'How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days' into our conversations. Emmet was without a doubt my best friend.

**A/N was that short? I feel like it's a short chapter… I think things start to get good once Bella gets out of the hospital. So Paramore has their 4th album coming out on April 9th. I was one of the lucky people and was able to hear the FULL thing before it came out. It is PURE MAGIC. It is PERFECT. I advise you to go buy it on the 9th… Chapter 13 (I think) has her hearing the album for the first time. Before it comes out. So the lyrics that I put in there are TRUE. I heard the album before it came out:)**

**Thank you for reading! Hope to see you around. Please review… Caaauuussseee;**

**Whoever reviews gets kissed on the forehead by Edward:)**


	5. First Stop: Dick Face's

**Hi guys :3 How are you all? I'm…. I can't even explain it. I'm so heart broken, confused, and… Happy?**

** The funeral was BEAUTIFUL. Absolutely perfect, Rick got up on the stage and read off one of Shawn's poems, he started crying and I let a few tears fall. Then people sang Lead Me To The Cross, then a lady came up and read TyeLeah's (13) note to her Dad. Then Judah (10 I THINK) went up and read his to his Dad. And finally… Isaac (17). He wasn't going to read his letter at first but he did. He got up on stage and made it till the final words. Telling his Dad he loved him, and missed him, he started to cry. Isaac is by far my favorite kid. And once he started crying I just let it all fall. I cried and cried until he came and sat down. The rest was beautiful, Cristina got up and played a violin solo that Shawn taught her. She messed up a bit cause she was crying but it was beautiful. Then i noticed Isaac started BALLING. And once again I started crying. It's so hard to think these kids wont have Shawn, one of the most amazing people, to watch them grow up. And be there for them. He taught them enough of his knowledge so he will always be in there hearts. We love you Shawn. R.I.P.**

**Other than the funeral it was fun being with my second family again. Seattle is technically my home town (I was born a couple miles out of it). So it was nice being there with everyone who cares about me. They are truly my real family. I can't wait to go stay with them again. It makes me happier:) **

**Anyways, here's the 5th chapter. Please enjoy it, and please review. I see you guys.. Review it;)**

**Playlist: Don't Save Me - Haim**

_Previously:_

_"Can't wait to hear Eddie."_

_"Oh Emmy Boo Boo Boobooboo, I'll be there at 4." He laughed loud and finished the conversation by saying._

_"Later man. See you and Princess Sophia." We always found a way to bring our favorite comedy movie 'How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days' into our conversations. Emmet was without a doubt my best friend._

Chapter 5

BPOV:

"It is much, much worse to receive bad news through the written word than by somebody simply telling you, and I'm sure you understand why. When somebody simply tells you bad news, you hear it once, and that's the end of it. But when bad news is written down, whether in a letter or a newspaper or on your arm in felt tip pen, each time you read it, you feel as if you are receiving the bad news again and again."

I was worried, I was hurt. Michael stormed after Edward like he was going to kill him. My heart couldn't stop beating so fast. Stupid Edward and his kissing me on the forehead! They had been out there for about 10 minutes. It was time to check on them. I carefully got out of bed trying not to hurt myself, since I still was a klutz. I opened the door and peaked my head through it. There was no one in sight. I walked a little down the hall and was stopped by the sound of Alice's heels clanking and her voice echoing through the hall "Isabella what are you doing out of bed?"

I turned around and chuckled "Looking for your stubborn brother. Where is he? Do you know?"

"No, I have no clue."

I heard the door close and there was his voice "I'm right here."

"Oh thank god I thought something happened." I held my hand to my chest.

"Alice I really need to get out of here. And I'm meeting Emmet at 4."

"It's only 1, can't you stay for a little while more? I would love to hear what Alice is having."

"No, I need to get out of here." He snapped, not making eye contact with me.

Ouch, that hurt. "Okay I'm sorry."

"Edward why don't you go wait in the car." Alice threw her keys and Edward caught them gracefully. Even pissed he looked beautiful. He flung himself around and pushed through the door. Not looking back.

"You were right." Alice gleamed.

"Boy?"

"Nope," she chuckled.

"Twins?"

"Yes!" She squealed.

"Boy and girl." I laughed.

"Mhmm," she nodded.

"That's great Alice," I threw my arms around her. "have you thought of names yet?"

"I was going to do Mary if it was a girl or Brandon for a boy. But now I can do both."

"You're full name," I smiled even wider.

"Creative right?"

"Definitely, I love it Alice."

"Thank you love. Well I better go drive Edward home. " she put her hand on my leg "When do you get out of here?"

"Monday," I smiled. Wow, that was actually closer than I thought.

"Do you want to do something Tuesday?"

"That would be amazing."

"What should we do? I could take you to your favorite restaurant. Or we could do a girls night like we used too?"

"What does girls night consist of?"

"We watch movies and order pizza with white sauce, bacon and spinach."

"That sounds weird." I tilted my head.

"It's your favorite so suck it up." She chuckled. "Where are you staying?"

"Oh my god I have no idea!"

"Well would you want to come stay with me and Jaz?"

"Alice I couldn't do that."

"Don't even start. I'll ask Seth if he'll help you move. I know you lived with Mike so we can go get your stuff. Would you be okay spending the first night there? Then you can head over at 12 on Tuesday? You don't have to move stuff till Friday. We'll make a day out of it."

"That sounds perfect, thank you so much Alice." I pulled her into a hug.

"I'll see you on Tuesday."

"See you then," I waved to her still thinking about Edward. What was his problem? Was it me? I needed to stop over thinking this.

*knock knock knock*

Carlisle walked in "Hello Bella. I have good news."

"Awesome lay it on me," I clapped.

"You are definitely being let out on Monday, and Michael said that you live with him and you can go home with him." He smiled.

"I would only need his place for a night. Alice invited me to live with her."

"That's sweet of her. I just don't want you to be living in the streets."

"Thank you for always being so kind Carlisle. You were always like a father to me."

"Anytime Bella. I've missed you honey." He leaned in for a hug and I gratefully wrapped my arms around his stomach for a second before letting go. "If you need anything press your button. I'll see you later." I waved after him, turning the tv back on not wanting to think.

It was Monday, and I was exhausted. I had that dream again. And I remembered more things. My favorite band is Paramore. I dropped out of criminal justice, and started school for my bachelor of fine arts degree. I wanted to be a book editor. Being in college I met my best friend Rosalie Hale. She was a tall blonde, she was absolutely stunning. She was going to school for culinary. Oh my god. I get discharged today, I'm going back to Michael's to pack for the night, then I'm going to go live with Alice until I find a job, and a new place. This is exciting.

Carlisle was in my room eating Chinese with me. I was testing out the noodles that Carlisle said were something like 'low mien' I don't know, I couldn't remember the name. The noodles were soft but hard on the outside from the sauce. There were weird types of vegetables and I, I didn't like vegetables. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, and his gorgeous smile. His unique green eyes, and his hair. Every time he put his hand through his hair he used the same fingers and it's at the same exact place. It was interesting for me to watch. And honestly, it made me a whole lot more attracted to him. I thought I couldn't think he was any more beautiful than he was. But every time I saw him, especially when he did that cute crooked smile, his gorgeousness increases. It increases like 1,000 times. "Have you heard from Edward?" I blurted out before my brain could process that I was even going to say that.

"Why yes, I had dinner with him, Alice and Jasper last night." He said calmly.

"How's he doing?"

"He's great, I haven't seen him this happy in... well forever."

"That's great," I smiled warmly "Do you know the cause of why he's so happy?"

"But of course Isabella," he paused, smiling "he's found you."

"What?" I asked in complete shock.

"He may not see it yet, but you're helping him so much Bella. He's had such a hard life, and I see that, it disappears when he's around you."

"We've only known each other for a few days..." I trailed off. How was I the cause of this? If I thought I was doing anything I would think I was annoying him.

"That doesn't matter at all, when you care about someone, it doesn't matter how long it takes." He checked his watch and stood up "I have a meeting in 10 minutes, I better go. Thanks for having lunch with me. It was great having some Father, Daughter time." He winked.

"Thank you so much Dad." I chuckled. And got up and hugged him. "For being my father when I needed one and for just now. You opened my eyes, I never thought it was possible to feel this way about someone. Especially this soon. But you helped me realize it."

"And what did you realize my sweetheart?"

"That I need Edward in my life. I care about him so much."

"I'm glad I helped you figure this out. Now let's just see if you can make it come true. I know he feels the exact way." He left the room with a smile on his face. It's funny how this guy, I have known since I was 13 and call my Father, is the Father of Edward. Why hadn't Alice told me about him?

It was time, tomorrow I would be living with Alice. But the first stop: dick face's. I had my bag ready and was greeted by Mike at the front door "you ready?' He smiled extending his hand out. I hesitated and started to make weird breathing sounds. He pulled his hand back "sorry,"

"It's okay. I'm just not used to this whole relationship thing." The truth? I didn't want to be with this guy. I wanted to be with Edward. He shrugged and opened the door for me, I walked out into the fresh air. The feeling was incredible. It felt like I hadn't been outside for years. Of what I remember I hadn't. Cause I don't remember the past couple years. The misty air whipped me in the face, and I breathed it in. The moist air was my favorite part of Seattle. I sighed and followed Michael to the car. Handing my bag, which was filled with dirty clothes, to Michael and slipping into the passenger seat.

We pulled up behind a big house, at 9 pm. The house was two stories and light brown with dark brown trimming. "I'm going to show you one thing, then you can make yourself at home." He opened the garage and pulled into it. He took the keys out of the ignition and led me outside. I was greeted with my old red truck.

I screamed "what? I still have this old thing?"

"I knew that would make you happy."

There was a mattress, dresser, bookshelves, other furniture and boxes in the back "what's with all the stuff in it?"

"You were moving out." He shrugged.

"Why was I moving out?"

"You wanted your own place. Since you don't have a bed do you want to sleep with me?"

"Uh can I just crash on the couch? It's only for a night then I'll be out of your hair." Geesh this guy was forward. You're really going to ask someone who technically just met you to sleep in the same bed as you? Freaking creep.

"Yeah, okay well I'm going to go get ready for bed. Make yourself at home. The couch is obviously in the living room. Goodnight Bella."

"Night Mike," I waved, watching him walk inside.

I walked inside looking around, to the right was a den, straight forward was the kitchen and to the left was the living room and stairs. I walked over to the couch and saw a blanket and a pillow on it. I sighed and made my bed. Laying down I tried to fall asleep.

I woke up, confused over the continuous dream. I remembered more, I remembered me and Rosalie going to a Paramore concert. It was the Jingle Ball Bash, I sang every song cause I knew all of the songs. I remembered getting punched in the face cause I was front row and Hayley kept singing to me and holding my hand. I held my eye, as if feeling it was happening again. I grabbed my bag and got up, I peeked around the corner trying to find the bathroom. Michael was sitting at a desk in the den writing. I snuck past him to the door across from him. I slowly opened it, it was the bathroom, success!

I took a quick shower, and got out. Still wrapped in the towel I was going to try to text Alice, I pulled out my phone and went to the text messaging app. I saw the last text from Angela it said 'Isabella? Did you call the cops?'

It freaked me out, so I made the smart choice and opened the text.

**2:37 pm**

**B: Jess told me that you told her about me and Mike yesterday.**

**A: Yeah, I didn't know she didn't know. Why what's up?**

**B: Jessica told me that her and Mike were together too... at the same time.. he cheated on me..**

**A: WHAT? Are you kidding Bella?**

**B: Not at all..**

**A: I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT BASTARD!**

**B: I'll help..**

**A: Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?**

**B: Not really.. and Seth is on his way over to help me move. I'll see you tomorrow though.**

**A: Okay, if you need someone to talk too. Please call me, your best friend. I love you. Ange**

**B: Thank you. I love you too. - Bella**

**7:45**

**B: He hurt me Angela. He grabbed my wrist and shoulders so hard he almost broke them. Then he threw me. I cracked my head open. I don't know what to do. Help me.**

**A: Isabella, where are you right now?**

**B: Bathroom, he's going to take me to the hospital. I'm scared.**

**A: Stay there.**

**B: I can't**

**A: Why can't you Isabella?**

**A: Isabella?**

**A: ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!**

**A: Isabella if you don't answer me I'm either going to call the cops or come there myself. You need to call the cops okay Bella?**

**A: Isabella? Did you call the cops?**

What…the…hell? Is this real? I put on my clothes, shaking. I paced and thought of what to do,

_Talk to him, tell him you know. Tell him you never want to see his fucked up face again._

Preparing myself for the conversation ahead of me, I twisted the door handle. This conversation would free me from Michael and make it easier for me to be with Edward.

This was a good thing.

I think.

**Not a lot of stuff exactly happened in this chapter, but she got released from the hospital YAYYY! OH and she figured out what happened… Hehe. So please tell me whatcha think. I adore your feedback and will try to get back to everyone. You all make me feel so special and I love you all. **

**ESPECIALLY YOU MY SISSY DUCKLING! I KNOW YOUR READING THIS ;)**

**Holy blonde Bella knows cheerleader! What will happen next time? Well… Someone MIGHT get away with it… or someone MIGHT get slapped. You guess in the reviews!**

**Love you all!**

**Hilly hugs and Hilly kisses *muah muah***


	6. You're A Cock Tease Miss Swan!

**A/N: How's it hanging beautiful people? I'm posting these chapters fast and I JUST realized I'll probably run out of chapters to post… lol. So from now on… Once a week:) Sound okay? Maybe on special occasions *wink wink* I'll post more than one. **

**Thanks for the sweet reviews, I love them all. And I love all the people that post them *hearts.. lots of em***

**To my SISTER, who may or may not be reading this tonight.. I just want to say thank you. For always being there for me. You have no idea how happy and special that makes me feel. I feel like a terrible person for lying (per se) and I am truly sorry. Thank you for understaning. The text you shot me a couple minutes ago really made me cry! I love you a million times. Thanks for being the sister I've always wanted. Over and out - your Sissy Duckling**

**(I'm posting this the day that Paramore's 4th album came out.. You better feel special lol;)ANY PARAMORE FANS OUT THERE? Wanna review this and tell me about your love for Paramore? If you tell me about your love for Paramore I will without a doubt reply :)**

**Go pick up Paramore's 4th album! I got it yesterday in the mail, with a note SIGNED BY PARAMORE THEMSELVES! Woohoo, I cried. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight. S. Meyer gets that claim.**

**WARNING! This chapter is LONG! Maybe around 5,000 words? Crazy HUH? Enjoy;)**

**Playlist - Fast In My Car - Paramore**

_Previously: _

_What…the…hell? Is this real? I put on my clothes, shaking. I paced and thought of what to do,_

_Talk to him, tell him you know. Tell him you never want to see his fucked up face again._

_Preparing myself for the conversation ahead of me, I twisted the door handle. This conversation would free me from Michael and make it easier for me to be with Edward._

_This was a good thing._

_I think._

BPOV:

"I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you." ― Friedrich Nietzsche

"I want to make sure that the first person you kiss loves you, okay?" ― Stephen Chbosky, The Perks of Being a Wallflower

I can do this, I can do this. I chanted to myself still shocked over what I had just read. What was he doing? He probably thinks he can just start fresh now that I lost my memory. I tugged at my blue sweater, smoothing it down over my dark blue skinny jeans. I walked into his home office; he was hovering over his desk typing on his laptop. I cleared my throat and held up my phone "what is this?"

He turned around with a cheesy smile on his face "Isabella, I see you're wearing the Doc Martens I got you for your birthday." I looked down at my feet to be greeted by the beautiful pair of cherry red boots with yellow sewing on the bottom. I remember I used to fantasize about having a pair of these babies. I still couldn't believe I had two. "And what do you mean? What's what?"

I started to read the best texts "'Jessica told me that her and Mike were together too... at the same time.. he cheated on me.' 'He hurt me Angela. He grabbed my wrist and shoulders so hard he almost broke them. Then he threw me. I cracked my head open. I don't know what to do. Help me.'

His face immediately dropped. "Isabella, I am so sorry."

"Sorry for what? Lying to me about you physically and emotionally hurting me? Did losing my memory give you hope that you could start over again?"

"Well I can't exactly say no." He dropped his eyes.

I felt it; I felt his cheek under my hand. I slapped him; he rubbed the forming red mark. "You are pathetic, just like Edward said you are a lame excuse for a man." I walked out of the room grabbing my bag, tan coat, and keys. I got to the door, and thought of something to say "Oh and now I know why my stuff was already packed." I opened the door "because I dumped your sorry ass." I yelled, slamming the door. I ran right to my car. I didn't look back; I started my car only to be alarmed with what time it was. 9 o'clock my car radio mocked me. I decided it was time to step it up and call the one person I wanted to talk to.

I went to the contact titled 'Edward' and pressed call. After three rings his beautiful voice came out of the speaker "hello?"

"Edward?"

"Is this?" He paused "is this Bella?"

"Yeah hey. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just lying in bed. Why?"

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, no." He chuckled "I was just watching Wayne's World."

"Good movie choice, anyways." I sucked in a shaky breath. Let's hope this works. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for breakfast."

"I don't know Isabella."

"Isabella? I must've done something to piss you off. Please Edward, the worst thing just happened and I can't think of anyone else to call. You're the only one who would understand, and or care."

"I'll always care Bella." He sighed "where?"

"The IHop by the library?"

"The place where old people go? Really Bella?"

"Mhmm, I want pancakes."

"We'll be the hottest ones there. I'll head out now. You better be in your car in the parking lot in 10 minutes.

"Okay, I have an old red truck that has furniture in it."

"I'll see you there Bella."

"Can't wait."

He hung up first, and I sped to IHop.

I sat in my truck with 'Now by Paramore' on repeat until I saw his face. He looked as mesmerizing as usual. I looked at his car, a Volvo. Of course he had a Volvo; I mean he was a music journalist. He's probably loaded with money. He parked his car and was getting out. I wasn't prepared for what I did, my body betrayed me. I got out of the car, coat on and keys in hand. I left the door open, I saw him walking to me with that gorgeous half smile on his face. I started to run for him, he started laughing. I jumped right into his arm, that's when I finally folded. I sat there and sobbed into his shoulder while he comfortably ran his hand through my hair. "I missed you Bella."

"I-I," I stuttered "I-missed-you-so-much." I finally said through sobs. I let go of him to see that his shirt was soaked from my tears. "I'm so sorry,"

"Honey it's fine." I didn't realize how much I liked being called honey. He wiped away a couple tears with his thumb "Do you want to go inside and talk about it."

"One more minute," I pulled him into my arms once more.

He held me for another 3 minutes, kissing my head occasionally. We finally made it in hand in hand. I never knew how comforting it could be. We got stopped by a cute old lady who said 'you guys make such a cute couple.' But we both shook our head and said we weren't. She put her hand on my shoulder and said 'well you should be.' Lady, you see right through me. I would love to be with Edward.

We were at the table, and had just ordered our drinks. We both got a root beer. The only problem was that the waitress was flirting with him. "That girl was totally flirting with you." I chuckled looking through the menu.

"She's not my type. And I don't care about anyone but you right now. So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Edward asked not looking up from the menu. He finally put it down and looked me in the eye seriously.

"Okay, well." I paused putting down my menu. "I was going through my phone." His eyes shot open like he knew what I was talking about. "I was going through me and Angela's texts and saw that I messaged her about Michael cheating on me."

"Oh my god Bella," he frowned.

"And then, there was a text from me saying that he almost broke my wrist and shoulders by holding them too hard." I flicked my hair back and pulled my shirt down my shoulder "that explains this," I pulled it back up and showed him my wrist that had a full circle that was yellow and green around it "and this. Then I said that he threw me and I cracked my head open." I pointed to the stitches in my head.

"I didn't think you'd find out so soon."

My eyes shot up to his. Did he know it happened? "What do you mean? You knew what happened?"

"Carlisle and the police went through your phone Isabella. They saw it, Carlisle told me and Alice to not say anything until absolutely necessary."

"I can't believe you." I stood up "after all this time I actually thought there was something between us. But you just proved me wrong." I turned around and stomped out of there. Leaving a sad Edward behind.

I sat at the park until I had calmed down. It was 12. I forgot about Alice. I had to GPS Alice's house. My phone started ringing "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella, I'm running a little late. Jasper's at work and I'm on my way to the store to get Edward some medicine. I'll be there hopefully before 1. The doors unlocked." That little gypsy read my mind; she knows I was thinking about her.

"Okay, is Edward okay?"

"He's really sick. I think it's food poisoning. He went to IHop with god knows who and came back puking.'

I know who "That's terrible."

"Oh do you think you could kind of watch him till I get back? He'll be upstairs, the second door on your right."

I hesitated, what if he hated me for my outburst? I know I overreacted and I planned to tell him and apologize. But how could I do that while he's blowing chunks? "Yeah sure. See you soon Alice."

She gave me the address and said "Bye Bella," I could hear her smiling.

'You have reached your destination' I heard my annoying GPS say. I turned into this gated driveway where I was greeted by a man wearing a black suit. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, my names Isabella Swan."

"Oh Isabella! Go right on in." He pushed a button and the black gateway opened. Her brother had a Volvo, and her Dad is a doctor, of course her house is huge. It was a three story house, with so many windows. Beige covered it from bottom to top, with a pink roof. I drove along the driveway to the house. On my right was a short wall of hedges, and to my left was grass. The driveway went passed the house and too a garage, it had three blue garage doors. I pulled up to the house; I was under a covered arch. It looked like what was at a hotel, that arch that covered the front doors. I was greeted by a tall dark man, he had long black hair, and was very built. "You must be Isabella," he smiled and shook my hand through the window.

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"I'm Jacob, I work here."

Alice's house was freaking unbelievable. It was huge and it was gorgeous, I was amazed. I just gaped at it for a couple minutes until Jacob snapped me out of it. "You want to go in? Alice said you were going to help Edward with something."

"Yes I am,"

"He talks about you all the time to me. And he hates me." He chuckled.

"He does?" My eyes grew soft, but were still wide with shock.

"Yeah, I'll show you were he is." He led me into the beautiful house where I would be living. He opened the French doors, there was a hallway that was covered in white and blue checkers. To the left was a huge black stairway with splats of white. We walked up the stairs, I let me hand skim the golden railing. The stairs turned and so did I. We reached the top were he pointed to the second door to the right, like Alice said he would be. "I'll be outside if you need me." He waved bye to me and left. I knocked on the door.

Nothing.

I slowly opened the door and snuck into the room. I looked around, nothing. No one was in sight. Not on the bed, not at the desk. Nowhere. I looked to see that the bathroom door light was on. Oh no, prepare yourself, it's going to smell like puke. I opened the door, the smell wasn't too bad. Everything about Edward was perfect so I didn't mind. I saw him lying on the floor by the toilet. His hand was on the toilet seat and his face was against the clod floor. I walked up to him and rubbed my hand up and down his back "Hey Cullen."

"Hello?" He mumbled, sounding so fragile.

"Cullen, are you okay?"

"No," he sounded like he was about to cry.

"What's wrong honey?" I said, trying out the whole 'honey' thing.

"I ate something bad." He gasped "and...I-it doesn't help...that Bella...is mad...at me...I felt sick when she...l-left."

I closed my eyes, instantly feeling bad. It wasn't his fault, the police told him not to tell me. "Cullen it's me."

"Mom?" He whined.

"No it's Bella."

He gasped in excitement "Beelllaaa!" He exclaimed "beautiful Bella."

I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Do you need anything?"

"My forehead," he sucked in a shaky breath "is on fire."

*light bulb* my mom used to take a freezing cold wash cloth and put it on the parts that were hot when I was sick. I rushed downstairs and looked for a kitchen. I walked down the long checked hallway. Pausing at the entrance to my right, I saw a black grand piano, the room was all white. The carpets, walls, and furniture. This wasn't the kitchen. I continued down the hallway, and stopped when I saw at the end of the hallway, to my left was a dining room. A long table was placed in the middle, I saw French doors. Bingo, this is bound to be the kitchen. I opened the doors to find... the kitchen. "Muahaha" I laughed evilly to myself.

After digging through all the cupboards and cabinets, I found a dish towel and ran it under cold water. I opened the door to the room Edward was in and walked in. He wasn't in the bathroom. I walked further into the room to find him crawling on the floor to his bed. "Nononono,' I said super-fast. He looked back with an expression that said 'shit... totally got busted.' I helped him up and made him put all his weight on me. I walked him over to the bed and slowly laid him down on it. He umphed then closed his eyes. I sat down on the bed at his side and started rubbing my thumb along his forehead. "Mmm that feels good." I seriously couldn't stop my hands as they found their way into his hair. I rubbed his scalp and tugged softly at his hair, he moaned and then shifted. I stopped, and put the towel on his forehead, the pain from his face instantly went away as he whimpered "that feels so much better. But why did you stop touching my hair?" I chuckled and started doing the same thing to his hair as before. He leaned his head into it. "I love this. Just like I love you." He mumbled obviously not knowing what he was saying.

"You're tired and sick, you won't even remember this when you wake up." He yawned a couple times before I gave up "you're exhausted Cullen. You should try to go to sleep." His eyes shot open. "I'll leave you to sleep, I'll be downstairs with Alice once she gets here." I got off the bed and was stopped by a hand holding my arm.

"Please don't leave." He pleaded.

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Will you just... cuddle with me?"

I chuckled and got into bed with him. Facing away from him, I felt him snake his arm around my waist and put his knee in between my legs. I wasn't going anywhere for a while. In all honesty this was the most amazing feeling in the world. It's like my body was made perfectly just for him. I felt him nuzzle his face into my neck and hair. His breathing was starting to become close to even. He was almost asleep. I heard and felt him sniff my hair. Thank god I took a shower today. He moaned "you smell like.." he said, you could tell he was drifting off "my peaches." He murmured.

My eyes shot open. Did he just call me? No, he couldn't of. How would he know about that? What if he was? NO, Isabella stop. But really though... how did he know? I started crying. How did he know what the love of my life called me when I was in an orphanage?

_I was 10, laying in bed with my one and only true love. Anthony Masen was his name. He was 13, we were spooning each other. I started to get shook, I turned to find Anthony crying. I wiped up his tears and said "why are you crying my love?"_

_"Because I have been lying to you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"My name isn't Anthony. It's Edward... Edward Cullen."_

_"That's okay though. Cause I really like Edward. So it's perfect that you're him."_

_"You understand?"_

_"Of course, now can you stop shaking me?"_

_"I'm not shaking you." He said, then his voice changed into a girls voice. I watched him morph into Alice. "Sleepy heads!" She screamed "Dinners here!"_

I jumped up, I could feel dried tears on my cheeks. Alice took a step back "you okay there?"

"Just a," I paused "weird dream." I must've fallen asleep crying.

*I remembered me and Rosalie moving in together and getting a husky puppy.*

I looked over to see Edward starting to sit up, looking dazed. His arm somehow managed to still be around my waist. He sat up completely and smiled at me "good morning sleeping beauty."

"Good evening sunshine." I chuckled. Wasn't he mad at me? I automatically scooted away. He retracted his hand and frowned "Wait, why are you in my bed? How did you get to our house?" He asked "not that I mind."

"You really don't remember anything from earlier do you?"

He shook his head no "not at all. Why what happened?"

"First you thought I was your mom. You asked me to cuddle with you. Then you said you loved me." I thought it'd be better if I left out the whole 'Peaches' debacle.

"But I do love you." His eyes were sincere.

"What?" Me and Alice said simultaneously.

He corrected himself "as a sister."

We laughed a little "I feel so much better," He sighed.

"I knew you needed sleep."

Alice spoke up "I'm gonna dish up pizza," she skipped out of the room.

"I don't think it was the sleep."

"Well what do you think it was?"

"I think it's cause you were here. I was so upset that you were mad at me that I felt like." Hit started to poke at his chest "part of me was gone."

"You're cute you know that? It broke my heart that I got mad at you. I sat at the park me and my parents used to go to when I was a kid and thought about it. It was wrong of me to get mad at you. The police told you to not tell me. I'm so sorry Cullen I really am."

"The park by the library?"

"Yes?"

"Me and my birth mom would go there and have a picnic every Sunday after church." He smiled.

"You're mom sounds amazing."

He grabbed my hand in his. "Thank you, that means a lot. And don't be sorry I'm sorry." He crushed me into his rock hard chest.

"Why are you sorry?"

"For letting you leave."

I looked up at him, I could see him relaxing and getting closer to my face. He was an inch away from kissing me, but we were interrupted by Jacob knocking on the door and shouting "dinners downstairs guys. Alice told me to say and I quote 'get your sappy asses down here before I have my baby right here and beat you with it.'" Me and Edward looked at each other, we ran to the door and all the way down to the kitchen passing an open mouthed Jake. When we got to the kitchen we doubled over laughing. We both almost fell to the floor laughing. We stood up and wiped our tears to find Alice and Jasper sitting at the table mouths full of pizza. We went up to the island and pushed each other out of the way to get to the pizza. He grabbed me from the waist while I struggled to get out of his grasp he got two pieces of pizza. That bastard. "That wasn't fair."

"Who said I played fair?" He stuck his tongue out at me. We literally fought over pizza like two 8 year olds. Wow Bella, way to look mature.

"You guys are so immature," I heard Alice speak up from the table.

I chuckled and grabbed my soda and sat next to Edward. We finished our food in silence and Alice and Jasper left to go get movies. Me and Edward sat there with our hands on our bellies. "I want to get to know you better Bella."

"What do you want to know?" I shifted so I was facing him.

"I couldn't even get a full question in before they get back."

"Well then when do you want to know?" I asked setting my chin in my palms.

"Maybe I could." He paused, looking like he was trying to find the right words to say "take you out to dinner tomorrow?" He said lightly. It was obvious he was embarrassed. "A date?"

"Yes a date."

"Wait you mean like a real live out in public kind of date?"

"Yeah, I do," he chuckled.

"Then hell yes." I sat up and threw away my soda and paper plate.

I started to walk out of the dinning room when I stopped in my tracks realizing I didn't know where I was going. As if he read my mind he asked "would you like a tour of the house?"

It took 30 minutes to go around the whole house. There was a music/living room. A library, which was my favorite part of the mansion. There was a sauna, a pool, an exercise room, a green house. Many bedrooms and bathrooms. There was one bathroom that was fully pink. The back wall of the house was completely covered from bottom to top in leafs. The back yard was stunning, there was a fountain, and dozens of flowers and plants. In between the garage and house there was a small apartment looking place that Jake lived in. He had a golden retriever named Sam, and a Australian shepherd named Emily. Alice and Jasper still weren't here but me and Edward were in my soon to be room. It was painted turquoise and had yellow curtains "Looks like we're going to be neighbors." He chuckled.

"Wait what?"

"I live here." He stopped "didn't you know that?"

"No I didn't." I didn't know how to face living with him.

"Do you think it's weird how fast we became friends?"

"Not at all. I love it." I chuckled.

"Thank god cause I love it too."

"This house is beautiful," I stared around my room and plopped down on the bed next to him.

"I know it's amazing isn't it?"

"Hell yes, how do they afford it?"

"You don't know what they do, do you?" I shook my head no "Alice is a well known fashion designer. And Jasper's a famous actor."

"Really? That's crazy. I really did lose my memory." I sat facing towards him.

He looked at me in shock. "Don't you ever joke about that." He said seriously.

I stopped immediately "I'm sorry," I frowned.

"I personally think that you losing your memory was a great thing."

I chuckled "why?"

"because I don't know if would of ever met you if you didn't." He inched closer to my face "and meeting you, was the most amazing thing that has ever happened in my existence." His face was literally a centimeter away from mine.

"Edward," I whispered. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to stop what was going to happen.

"Please don't, I've been waiting to do this for a really really," he got a little closer "long," his warm breath blew across my lips, his breath smelt like cinnamon. I loved it. "time." He mumbled right before his lips came into contact with mine. He held it there for a couple seconds then sat back with a smirk on his face.

"What was that for?"

"Do you want this?" He asked.

"Yes just fucking kiss me again."

He pecked me once, twice, three times. Oh my god, enough. I reached forward and grabbed his head and smashed him into me. He grabbed my top lip in his, switching occasionally. Sparks, it was absolute sparks. It was slow and passionate. He wrapped his arms around my waist. My fingers tangled into his hair as I made the kiss faster. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth, he snaked his tongue into my mouth and our tongues met instantly. It was pure magic, I sighed into his mouth. It was as if our mouths were meant just for each others. No kiss has ever been this amazing in my entire life. He sucked, and wrestled my tongue. He was absolutely flawless. Everything seemed to stop. The next second I heard Alice whispering "Jasper you need to come see this!" I heard Jasper's heavy steps come into the room. Then I heard a snap that sounded like a camera. Edward pulled his face away from mine. I was still in a daze. "Alice what the hell are you doing?"

"Are you guys together?" She squealed.

"No, Alice get out!"

"Okay, make sure Bella's okay."

I heard the door shut and Edward rushed to me "Bella, Isabella can you hear me?'

"Mhmm," was all I managed.

"I know, I'm a little shocked by that kiss as well." He put his hand on my face and caressed it. I felt that surge, and I immediately shook myself out of the daze I was in.

I chuckled "sorry."

"It's totally okay sweetheart." He lightly pecked me. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. "Alice and Jasper are going to be watching movies all night. So do you want to hang out with me?"

"Mmm that sounds tempting."

"Then take the offer," he chuckled.

"I will, but were oh were will be hanging out?"

"My room duh. I've got a sick ass Xbox 360 collection."

"I was thinking we could do something else." I mumbled.

"Like?" He said seductively.

"Did I really say that out loud?"

"Yes, but I think I know what you mean." He ran towards me and started to kiss me fiercely. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. There was tongue involved, a lot of it. I don't think I could ever get used to the surge that went through my body every time we touched. He walked backwards, opening his bedroom door and slamming it shut. He dropped me onto his bed and continued to kiss me. He broke from my mouth and kissed from my jaw down to my collar bone, placing open mouthed kisses up until he was to my ear. He sucked it lightly, I moaned instantly. We had only known each other a few days. But this felt…right. We couldn't take it any further though.

"Edward, we can't, we can't."

"But you know you want to love." He sat up and stared at me.

"Have sex? I would love to feel you inside of me but it's too soon. I mean we aren't even together."

"But we can do something about that now can't we?"

"Third date." I whispered and got off the bed and left the room smiling at him.

"You're a cock tease miss Swan!" He yelled.

"You love it baby." I chuckled and laid down in my bed, ready to go to sleep after working all of my energy into that hot ass kiss. What would happen if we would have gone all the way? Where would we be in our relationship? As far as I know, we're just friends… Just friends.

**A/N: Holy blonde cock tease batman!**

**Things are getting steeaammaayyy;) *Fans self* Thank y'all for reading! Just so you know I mashed both chapter 6 and 7 in this.. So now my chapters are messed up *sighs* oh well. Anybody wanna guess the whole 'Peaches' debacle? **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts! **

**Review about how I did and… PARAMORE! Woohoo!**

**Reviewers will get Edward calling you Peaches;)**

**OR you can have him kissing you.**

**Think about it.**

**Hilly hugs and Hilly kisses *muah muah* **


	7. AN

**A/N: I'm sorry for the people who got excited for a new chapter.. cause this isn't a new chapter :( Sorry everyone! But I did have some news I wanted to share with you guys...**

**I'm working on a new story, I think it'll be called 'The Fake I Do's' but it might change. I wanted to share kind of a summary with you all and see if you guys liked it. Here it is;**

Isabella Swan works for dedicated book editor Edward Cullen who takes work very seriously. When James Volture has told Edward he's being deported, because his Visa has been disapproved, Isabella Swan comes to the rescue. She tells James that they're engaged. How do these two people who absolutely despise each other, live a married life?

Find out in 'The Fake I Do's'

**I feel preeettyyy cool, please review with your thoughts. **

**Tell me.. would you read it if I posted it to FanFiction? ;)**

**I will be posting the next chapter to THIS story before Thursday;) So stay tuned!**

**Love you guys!**

**Hilly hugs and Hilly kisses *muah muah***


	8. Emmy Boo Boo Boobooboo

**A/N Oh hey;) it's uhmm.. Is it Thursday already? YES IT ISSS! And you guys know what THAT means! It's time for the update! I've been VERY pre occupied with stuff this week I totally spaced on updating. I'm super sorry. but I DID get it out before the end of Thursday ;) hehhh. **

**I'm going to type for my own benefit right now… not met to interest you guys. **

***stares off into space*'I met this guy… We met really randomly, and he kissed me. Hehehe. I kicked him in the nuts and ran. He tackled me and we talked.. He kissed me again. It was pretty weird. But every time we touch it feels like the part he touched is on fire. This feeling keeps coming back to me. We immediately 'fell in love' and now we like to kiss and dance in the rain… YEP. True story LOL'**

**Recently I've been around lots of Irish people… I freaking developed an Irish accent.. It's bad. And now my friends and family call me Saoirse. If you don't know how to pronounce it its OKAY! Cause its pronounce 'Ser-sha' kinda like inertia. It means freedom and liberty:)**

**I haven't been motivated that much to write.. maybe thats the fact that I'm writing 2 other stories.. I stopped 'The Fake I Do's and now i'm working on something that doesn't have to do with Twilight! YAYYYY! Maybe you can guess what it is? Heehhheehheee.**

**I don't want to do a previously on… I'm too lazy. **

**Playlist: Aint It Fun - Paramore (check it out. Great song)**

Chapter 7

BPOV:

Dating is about finding out who you are and who others are. If you show up in a masquerade outfit, neither is going to happen.

-Henry Cloud

The sun shining through the window woke me up, it was a sunny day. Surprising for living in Seattle.

*I remember moving in with Michael, having to leave my husky Jane with Rosalie to move in with him. He hated dogs, and wouldn't allow me to bring mine. Even though she was the most smartest, sweetest dog ever. I got a job teaching kids how to dance on top of Michaels sporting store. And I volunteered at the orphanage I went too when my parents died. I still wanted to get my BA but I was pretty sure I wanted to have my dancing job for the rest of my life. It was my passion, I was a klutz, but dancing was how I expressed my feelings without having to verbally say them. And helping kids who are orphaned was how I gave back. Because I was orphaned as a child, but I was one of the luckies and got parents. My real parents names were Sue and Harry. Renee and Charlie were my foster parents names. I still sometimes talked to them. Renee was a stay at home mom, and Charlie was a police officer. They divorced a couple years after and Renee went to live in Phoenix Arizona with her boyfriend Phil. I stayed with Charlie because I preferred him. The best thing about Charlie, he doesn't hover.*

I slowly, and lazily got up. Walking into the bathroom I stopped to admire my appearance. Lust was a good look on me. I chuckled to myself and started the shower, stripped off my clothes and relaxed immediately.

I wrapped my towel around my body and left the bathroom. I walked to my bed and looked up, there he was, sitting on my bed looking sexy. My jaw dropped, "you look beautiful as always."

"It's the wet look." I winked.

"You're probably wondering why I'm in here."

"Oh nooo," I chuckled.

"Just stopping by to tell you my friend Emmett's coming by in an hour to workout. So beware if he see's you he will probably drool. Oh and I'm making breakfast."

"Good to know and what's for breaky?"

"French toast and bacon." He smiled sheepishly.

"Yum, where's Alice and Jasper? I'll be down in a minute. I don't really want to go down there practically naked.

"Working. They'll be back around 8. And I wouldn't mind if you went down there practically naked." He growled and got up to stand right in front of me.

"Of course you wouldn't. You're a guy." I poked his chest.

"Mhmm, it's the fact that you probably look ravishing nude." He walked out of the room leaving me gaping at what he had just said.

Me and Edward spent the next hour talking about Emmett. I was dressed, my hair was dry, and I was sitting at the island with Edward stuffing our faces. I only got french toast because I didn't like bacon. The doorbell rang and Edward sprang up "he wants food so be ready for drool." I gave him a thumbs up and he ran to the door. It was Jake's day off so he couldn't bring guests in.

"Oh Eddie boo boo boobooboo! It's so nice to see you!" A mans voice boomed around the house.

"Geez Em you look bigger since the last time I saw you. You know anabolic steroids are bad for you?"

"Oh psh you know I'm all natural." He laughed a cute laugh, I heard footsteps coming closer to the kitchen. "Can't wait for some traditional Cullen Toast and pig!"

I chuckled at that.

"You know I wouldn't make you anything else for breakfast man."

They both walked into the kitchen, I turned around to see a 6'3 huge ripped man, with biceps as big as my waist. He had a cute face, blue eyes, short black hair. So this was the famous Emmett. I like him already. "Is this Bella?"

I stuck my hand out "you must be Emmett." I smiled as he smiled dimples and all.

"That's me!"

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Aw Edward I've already told you I don't like you as much as you like me." He pushed his chest.

"In your dreams Em."

"Princess Sophia's disagreeing," he pointed to his penis. He didn't have a boner of what I could see.

"What the fuck ever," He looked down and pushed Emmett.

"I got you dude." He chuckled and full on attacked Edward. They tousled around the kitchen while I got up and got Emmett a plate.

"Boys," I screamed. They stopped and looked up, I had my hand extended towards Emmett. "Here you go Emmett."

He immediately ran up to me, grabbed the plate and sat down. "Marry her Edward."

He looked at me as if he wanted an answer. I just chuckled. He came up to me and stood next to me.

"He's probably going to be done with that in a minute."

I turned to look at him. "Are we still on for tonight?"

He smiled, "yes we are still on for tonight."

"Dude you didn't tell me you guys were together now!" Emmett boomed from behind us.

"We aren't Emmett."

"What's on for tonight then?".

"We go on our first date." I answered smiling.

"Awesome sauce!" Emmett threw away his plate. Edward was right, it took him like 3 minutes.

"Okay we're going to go workout. Be ready at 4!" He pointed to me while walking backwards.

"Will do." I chuckled.

"It was nice to meet you beautiful Bella." Emmett grabbed me into a hug. I thought I'd be funny and say "you too Emmy boo boo boobooboo,"

"I like you. She's a keeper Edward."

"I know she is," Edward yelled as he left the room.

"Bye Bella!"

"See you around Emmett."

My phone started ringing, the caller ID said 'Rose' ah Rosalie! I answered "hello?"

"Bella? Seth told me what happened are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Where are you? I called Michael he said you moved out."

"Do you remember Alice?"

"Of course! I only met her once but she's my shorty!"

"I'm staying with her."

"Can I come see you?"

"When?"

"Today if that's okay? I could bring Jane."

"Of course! I'm going to dinner at 4 so you'd have to be here soon."

"Can do,"

I gave her the address and she said she was heading out ASAP. I hung out in the library and waited for Rose.

*ding dong*

Oh my gosh, Rosalie. I ran too the door and saw my tall blonde best friend standing in the door way with the most shocked expression on her face. "This is where you're staying?"

"Crazy huh?"

"It's fucking beautiful," we hugged for what seemed like forever and then I led her in and brought her to the kitchen. Aw struck Rose sat down. I have to say she looked perfect in this house. "So what happened?"

I leaned on the island "Me and Mike got into a car crash, and I lost some of my memory. The worst part is though that Michael abused me."

"What the fuck?" She yelled. "Oh shit sorry, who's here?"

"Just Edward and Emmett, they're working out. And Alice and Jasper are at work."

"Are Edward and Emmett hot?"

"Ohh yeah. Emmett's definitely your type. But Edward, he's my type. That's why i have a date with him tonight."

"Ooh give me details bitch!"

"Uh well you'll meet him soon." I chuckled.

"Yay! Oh do you want to see Jane?"

"Of course, there's a dog park right down the street. Do you want to take her there?"

"Perfect cause I brought her ball and leash." She sang grabbing her keys. We walked outside and walked up to her red convertable. A beautiful big black and white wolf looking dog jumped up on the window. She was so much bigger than my memories. Rose opened the door and Jane ran out of the car and jumped on me, making me fall on my ass. "She's been so depressed since you left Bells." She chuckled.

"Really?" I frowned. I was getting attacked with Jane's tongue on my face "hi baby girl. I missed you!" I exclaimed petting her furry neck.

"You're her owner, she favorites you."

She clipped the leash on her collar and handed it to me. I got up and started walking "Follow me." I smiled and held my hand out. She gladly took it and we walked towards the dog park.

We sat at the dog park and threw Jane the ball while we caught up. She filled me in on a few things like my stubbornness, my love for reading. She said when I got my job it was the happiest she had seen me. She said I still had my XBox and some of my books there. She brought them in her car and said she would help me bring them to my room. I checked my watch, it was 3. Shit we had to leave, and fast. "Rose, we need to go back to the house, it's almost 4."

"Ah, you're date. Do I get to see him when we get back?"

"If they're not still working out."

We were walking up the driveway, right in front of the house when Edward poked his head through the door "Bella? I didn't know where you went! You left your phone here." He walked towards me and Rosalie.

"I'm fine," I laughed and poked his chest when he stopped in front of us "you worry too much." Rosalie cleared her throat "oh yeah sorry Edward this is my best friend Rosalie, Rosalie this is Edward."

"Nice to meet you Rosalie," he and Rose shook hands and Jane barked, wanting attention.

"Who's this?"

"This is my dog Jane."

"I didn't know you had a dog."

"There's a lot of things you didn't know about me," I winked.

"Ah,"

He turned to go inside "you can bring Jane in if you want?"

"You sure?"

"Its no problem."

Rose un-clipped her leash and Jane ran straight into Edward. Licking him and wagging her tail. He pet her for a minute then opened the door. Jane ran in like she owned the place. "She belongs here," he chuckled "did you talk to Alice about bringing her here?"

"Should I?"

"Yeah I bet she'd let her stay with us." We all walked into the house and to the kitchen as usual. I found Emmett sitting at the table mowing down on a sandwich. "Hey Em!" I smiled at him. He turned around smiling, he looked at Rosalie and went emotionless. So did Rosalie. Might as well say it was love at first sight.

"Who's this gorgeous girl?"

Rose blushed "I'm Rosalie." Wait wait, 'I will fuck you up with my words Rosalie' BLUSHED!

"I'm Emmett, and may I say you are one of the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Thank you, you are very handsome as well."

"Would you like a tour of the house?'

"I would love one," they held hands and walked out of the kitchen.

"I think they just found their soul mate."

"I've never seen Rose act that way to anyone. Not even her past boyfriends."

"Same with Emmett."

I looked at the clock 3:30 "ugh," I groaned "I'm going to go get ready. Maybe take a shower."

"Can I come?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

I chuckled "that wouldn't be smart cause I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you." I practically purred.

"I wouldn't object."

"I'll be down in 20 minutes." I left him, and went up the stairs.

20 minutes later I was in pink and black striped leggings and a black tunic. I hated dresses, I wasn't one to wear dresses on special occasions. Maybe just nice pants and a shirt. Or in this case my favorite tunic. I liked dresses sometimes, there was only one dress I could stand in my wardrobe. I put my cherry red docs on and walked downstairs. I went light on the makeup, just mascara and chap-stick.

I turned into the hallway to find Edward sitting on the chair outside of the music room. He wore a blue button up and black pants. He stood up "Bella, you look beautiful."

I could feel myself blush "and you look extremely handsome."

"You ready?"

"Yes," I smiled and took his hand.

I finally got to ride in his Volvo, it rode so smooth and I fell in love with it. He was driving, but stole glances at me. Man, it was crazy ridiculous how much I wanted to hold his hand right now. "Can I do something that I've always wanted to do with someone that I like?"

"What's that?" I chuckled. He put his hand palm up on the center console. He read my mind, I put my hand on his, he intertwined our fingers. He grabbed our intertwined hands and kissed mine.

"Do you like exotic foods?"

"I've never really tried it, why?"

"Neither have I, but I thought we could try it together." He parked in front of Cafe Juanita. We got out and walked in, "You make me want to try new things." he whispered seductively into my ear. I shivered, automatically turned on.

We ordered the 'Goat Cheese Gnocchi with Lacinato Kale, Candied Pumpkin and Pomegranate Pasta' we were both scared shitless. And too afraid to try one of the meats. There was rabbit, and lamb, which in my case made me want to puke. I'm not fond of meat in the first place, I can't eat fish, bacon, pork, sometimes not even cow. "Let's act like it's the first we're meeting each other." Edward proposed.

"Okay, but that obviously means no hand holding and no kissing."

"Deal, so tell me about yourself."

"Silly you haven't even told me your name, I'm Bella." I stuck my hand out being a smart ass.

"Oh whatever." He took my hand "I'm Edward. So tell me about yourself Bella."

"Well I went to college,"

"What did you go to college for?"

"My Bachelor of Fine Arts."

"That's crazy, I have my BA." He exclaimed, being a smart ass right back.

"How cool. I have a job. I teach dance to little kids. Oh and I volunteer at an orphanage."

"I was an orphan,"

"So was I. I feel like I'm giving back when I help out there."

"That's sweet. Go on."

"Well I just moved out of my ex boyfriends, and into my friend Alice's house. Her husband Jasper and extremely hot brother live there too."

The waitress placed our food in front of us, and we both took a bite. I actually enjoyed it. "Tell me more about this extremely hot brother," he motioned me to go on with his hand.

"Well he's very tall. He has bronze hair, it's sex hair."

He chocked on his root beer "sex hair?"

"Mhmm," I chuckled "it sticks up in every direction."

He laughed "go on."

"He's very sweet, which you wouldn't think he would be cause he's gorgeous. He actually understands what I'm going through and listens. Like he's doing now."

"It's cause your so damn interesting."

"Tell me about you," I pushed his question back at him.

"I work as a musical journalist. I work for Jasper's dad so he lets me do what I want. I just recently got back from touring with him, interviewing bands and solo artists."

"Personal life?" I asked.

"Well when I was 13 my mom died, and my Dad sent me to an orphanage. I got adopted by Esme and Carlisle when I was 14. Two years later I met my best friend James. He was so into drugs that he pressured me to take a hit of weed. I did and I hated it. But he got me to take a couple more about a month later and I couldn't stop. Drugs became my life, it relaxed me. Took the pain away, the pain I felt when my Dad just abandoned me. I pushed my family away. It crushed Alice, and that's the worst part. When I was 18 I moved in with James and we got high almost every night. I would go through withdrawals if I spent over 24 hours without smoking. One day Alice came to talk some sense into me. That little girl had so much energy and anger that she punched me in the face. Then hit me repeatedly in the stomach. Of course I didn't feel it. I screamed at her then kicked her out of my house. Out of my life. When I was 20 James brought home a girl and I was getting better about not smoking everyday. At least twice a week. But he brought this girl home, a very pretty girl. Short, with short black hair. He got her to snort cocaine. She said she started to feel sick and he gave her a couple hits of weed cause it takes pain away. But it just made it worse. She said her heart hurt, then she told us it was her first time. I tried to comfort her but she had a seizure. James left, he didn't want to get caught. So I drove her to the hospital then left. I was so freaked out. I called my dad crying, I begged him to come pick me up. The next day I moved in with my parents and vowed to never touch drugs again. And I haven't, I've been clean for almost 6 years." He smiled, he finally opened up to me.

"Oh my god Edward. Was she okay?" I put my hand on his.

"She died from heart failure."

"What was her name?"

"Leah Clearwater." He frowned.

Wait, Leah Clearwater, Leah, Leah. Oh my god. Leah Clearwater, I know who that is. Seth told me about her. He only told me about her cause, she's his sister. My face must've gave it away that I was sad cause he said "Did you know her?"

"No, but Seth told me about her." This time I frowned.

"How did Seth know her?"

"Seth." I paused "is Seth Clearwater."

"Oh no, fuck!" He exclaimed moving his food away from him.

I felt terrible, I thought I'd change the subject "When's the date that you'll be clean for 6 years?"

"September 13th."

No. Way "really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

I chuckled "that's my birthday."

"2 amazing things all on one date. This sounds cliche' are we in some type of chick flick?" We laughed. "So this Edward.' He raised his eyebrow "are you interested in him?"

"Most definitely."

"Cause it sounds like he's interested in you."

"Possibly," I smirked.

"Actually I know he is. He wants you. Do you want him?"

"I do. But the question is," I leaned towards him "can he handle me?"

He growled "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Sounds perfect," we got up and went to the counter.

I started to pull out my wallet when Edward stopped me "Don't even. I'm paying."

"Bu-"

He cut me off "no exceptions. And definitely no buts." I shut right up and let him pay.

**A/N- how was it?**

**Reviewers get Edward paying for your exotic dinner.** I really dunno...

-Saoirse


	9. Don't Put Your Shirt On!

**A/N- This week so far… has been one of the best weeks ever. I'm finally at peace, with myself.. and with the world. **

**Here's an over view: **

**I have been on a ranch, farming and just living in peace. Max's Dad taught us how to swing dance. I tried to show my little brother, but he couldn't do it right. So Max pushed him away and showed him how it was done. **

**I haven't had internet, or a phone this whole time… and thank god for that. I have never realized how much I DON'T need my phone and computer. It's so peaceful, so nice. The only way I'm updating right now is cause I'm in a Starbucks. We walked a ways to get here. I'm in a plaid flannel with the sleeves ripped off, a plaid blue/green dress underneath. And my favorite boots3 I'm turning into a western chick. I love it though. I have never been more happy. I love my family here and wish I could stay with them forever:)**

**Now it's time for a sad note… I've been having sort of a writers block with this story. I know exactly where I am going to go with this story.. It's just getting boring to write. Your reviews are what helps me get passed that and update faster. **

**I AM writing something that I feel like is.. AMAZING to me! So maybe I'll post that before June. If I get more time to write I will. Like this time right now. We all lay out in the grass in the middle of the field and just daydream. Sometimes I bring my notebook out and write stuff for it. You guys might like it:) It is NOT a Twilight fanfiction. But if you like Twilight you will probably like this story!**

**Playlist - Monster by Paramore**

Chapter 8

BPOV:

"I think what it really is, is that I date creative people. And I think that what intimidates them is not my purse; it's my mind." -Lady Gaga

A familiar tune surrounded the car as he started it. I knew it immediately, it was one of my favorites. "Claire De Lune?"

"You know Debussy?"

"My mom used to be able to play the first half of it on piano. She said the rest was way too complex." I chuckled.

"The last half is my favorite to play."

"You can play it on piano?"

"Used to be able to. I don't know if I still could. I stopped playing about a year ago."

"What made you stop?"

"I just didn't feel inspired anymore."

"What inspired you in the first place?'

"Quiting my drug addiction." He gripped his steering wheel hard.

I put my hand on his hand that was gripping the steering wheel. He loosened it when I tried to grab it. I intertwined our fingers and put his hand to my lips. I rested our hands in my lap. "You relax me so much Bella."

I caressed his face with my other hand "Just doing this relaxes me."

"Did we ever find out what happened to Rosalie?' Edward chuckled.

"Oh shit!" I screamed "Rose is probably still there." We looked at each other seriously, then started laughing really hard. I can only imagine what her and Emmett were doing. Probably making out.

Rosalie's car was in the driveway, but Emmett's wasn't. We got out of the car and went up to the door. There was a little yellow sticky note that said 'Bella, and handsome Edward... me and Emmett went out to dinner. Won't be back till probably 8. Jane is with Jacob. Brought your books and XBox 360 and games up. Be good, and DON'T HAVE SEX! -Rosalie'

Her beautiful handwriting didn't hide her weird personality. Emmett and Rosalie were hooked. They were going to be the perfect couple. "It looks like we have the house to ourselves." Edward said seductively as he led me into the empty house. "What are we gonna do?'

"Beats me," I chuckled.

He pinned me to the wall, I really like controlling sexy Edward. It made my panties so wet. Fuck. But, I can't give into him.

Self control, control, control.

He leaned in close to my lips. I could taste his cinnamon breath. I slid down the wall and escaped his pin. He turned around obviously confused "sorry Edward." I shrugged "I don't kiss on the first date."

He whined like a 4 year old kid "you'll pay for that Isabella." We both laughed at that.

"I'm looking forward to that. I'll be upstairs but when Alice gets home will you send her to my room?"

"Of course."

"See you around Edward."

"Until tomorrow my love."

I organized the few books into the bookshelf. And hooked up my XBox 360 to the flat screen that was in my room. I had Skyrim, Left 4 Dead, Dance Central, Just Dance, Resident Evil 5, and 3 Gears of War's. I was loaded with XBox games. In the morning I planned on moving my stuff up. There was a small knock on my door, "come on in!" Rosalie and Alice walked in smiling.

"Rose, you gonna tell me what's going on with you and Emmett?"

"I have a second date ahead of me!" She screeched.

"I was right, it was love at first sight. Me and Edward totally saw that."

"I really like him Bella."

"I bet you do. You guys are perfect together."

"So Rose tells me you went on a date with Edward?" Alice pushed.

I could feel myself blush "yeah, so what?"

"So are you guys together?"

"Not yet." I blushed.

"Edward!" Alice yelled. There was no answer so she ran outside, I assumed to get Edward. They both walked in, Alice dragging him by his ear.

He got up and our eyes locked. I felt my knee's go weak. The things this guy could do to me. I clicked my tongue internally. "Hi."

"Hi," I said softly, smiling.

"So Edward," Rose started.

"Yeah?" He answered, not breaking my gaze.

"Are you and Bella together now?"

"I don't know," he turned to face her "are we?" He looked back at me.

"I'd like that, but let's wait a couple dates." I couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay," he sighed "does that mean I can't kiss you again?"

"Yes," Alice and Rosalie said in unison.

"No, get over here," I put my arms up. He walked right up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He planted a sweet chaste kiss on my lips. I sighed into his mouth as I kissed him back. I broke the kiss "we should stop before they pass out."

"Alice, you and Jasper suck each others faces all the time."

"Whatever Edward."

"Are you guys going to go on another date?" Rosalie asked.

"I want too, what about you Bella?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"This time you can choose since I chose last time."

"Well I kind of wanted to do some fun stuff around Seattle on Saturday. Do you want to come?"

"That sounds great. What time?"

"12 sound good?"

"Perfect, I'm driving though."

"Maybe."

"We shall see. See you guys later. I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Night." I chuckled.

"Night Eddie." Alice waved.

"It was nice to meet you Edward." Rose called after him.

"You too," he called back.

"Is Jane still with Jake?" Rose asked me.

I nodded and Alice asked "Who's Jane?"

"My dog," I smiled.

"Aw oh my gosh you have a dog? Is she staying here?"

"Is she allowed to?"

"Of course!" She squealed.

"Oh geez are sure?"

"I would absolutely love it! I love dogs."

"I'll bring her and her stuff over whenever you want." Rose grabbed my hand.

"Okay, I'll call you and tell you when. Thanks so much for coming over Rose."

"Of course babe, I love you more than all the fishies in the sea."

"I love you that much as well." We hugged and she left and we said our goodbyes.

"You are the sweetest person I know Alice."

"How do you mean?"

"Letting me stay here, letting my dog stay here. Letting me and Edward live here while you're expecting your babies. I don't know Alice. You're just very generous and I thank you so much for it." I hugged her, feeling her baby bump go into my crotch and bellybutton. Alice was so short, I was almost a foot taller than her. I was 5'6 and she was 4'8.

"You're more than welcome. I can't believe you and Edward are hitting it off."

"I know. It's been such a short time but I seriously feel something between us."

"I can see it."

"How come you never told me you had a brother?"

"It's cause he was going through a really hard time when we became friends and never visited us."

"The drugs," I frowned.

"Yeah, he'll be six years clean on September 13th." She sounded so proud.

"I know, that's my birthday also."

"I know! That's awesome it's close to my due date. I need to have them on your birthday!"

"That would be awesome! If I ever have kids I want twins like you."

"It's going to be crazy." She frowned.

"You know you'll face it like a champ. You're one of the strongest people I know. And so is Edward."

"He is strong isn't he. Dealing with all he does, being depressed, he keeps such a positive attitude."

"He's depressed?"

"It's gotten better since he's met you."

"That's what Carlisle said."

"It's true Bella. You should have seen how bad it was."

"He's helped me too. I would still be with Michael if it weren't for him. You know Michael abused me?"

"Yeah I did Bella." She pouted.

"Carlisle told you too?"

"Edward's the one that told me. He's the one that found out."

My jaw dropped, I stormed out of the room and to Edwards. I stormed through his door to find him playing his XBox. I was breathing heavily and my face gave it away that I was pissed. He put his controller down "Bella what's wrong?"

"You," I shouted "you fucking lied to me!"

"What are you talking about?"

I started to cry "you said that Carlisle and the police told you. Not the other way around!"

"Bella, I didn't say they told me about it. I said that they went through your phone and told me not too tell!"

"That's still the same. You knew before anyone. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to Bella, believe me I wanted too. But I didn't want you to be scared of him if you went to stay with him."

"I would rather have known! So that I could stand my ground the next time something happened."

"Isabella. That would of caused more problems if you ended up getting hurt worse than last time. I don't know what I would do if you died!" He shouted.

"You wouldn't have done anything Edward. You barely know me."

"I know you enough Isabella to know that I am falling for you."

I forced out a shaky breath and ran right into him kissing him fiercely on the lips. He broke the kiss "I thought you said you didn't kiss on the first date?" He smirked.

"This technically isn't our first date."

"What date is it?"

"Number two, number one can be IHop." I tried to kiss him again but he pushed me away.

"That's a depressing first date."

"Whatever."

"Does that mean the next date we can do it?"

"What? No!"

"So it doesn't mean it's the second date."

"We'll have sex when we're ready Edward."

"Okay, are you ready now?" He joked.

"Oh bite me."

"I'm kidding love. I'm ready when you are."

"See you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here."

I waved bye and walked into my room to see Alice still standing there. "Well that escalated quickly."

I chuckled "I know, but we kissed and made up."

"True love."

"Yeah sure."

"I see it. I think you guys will get married."

"You a sidekick now?"

"Possibly," she sang.

"So you never told me about Jasper being an actor, or you being a famous fashion designer!"

"I didn't?"

"No!" I said a bit too loud.

"Oh well, now you know."

"I can't believe you live in this house."

"It's beautiful huh?"

"Biggest and prettiest house I have ever seen."

"Well you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

"I remember that I had a job. So maybe I'll stop by there soon and see if I can still work there."

"Oh yeah the dance studio?"

"Yeah, I bet I could still work there."

"If you ever need a place to dance I'll let you have the space upstairs. It's where we do the things we love. I have a small area for designing, Edward has a small spot for music, and Jaz has a small spot for his acting awards. You can have the rest for dance. It's a pretty big space, we can put a wall mirror in there and a bar."

"Whoa really? You'd really do that?"

"Of course! We all have a spot up there. It's for the things we favor the most."

"And that's dancing for me."

"Exactly, okay well I have work in the morning so I will see you later."

"Night Alice."

'I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster. And eating us alive. Don't you ever wonder how we survive. But now that your gone the world is ours.' My alarm clock played Monster by Paramore. Best way to wake up. I knew what time it was. It was 7, I needed time to move some stuff then take a shower. I grumpily got out of bed and threw some baggy denim jeans, and converse on. And a plaid flannel that was one size too big. I ran outside and started grabbing things immediately.

The only thing that was left was the desk. I got the shelves up successfully but I wasn't sure if I could get the desk up without breaking something in my body. The bed of the truck was open so i jumped into the bed and started to move it. I got it successfully onto the driveway and into the house. I was moving it up the stairway. I had to jerk it up onto the fourth step, then push it up the stairs. But being the clumsy ass that I am I missed the step with my foot and fell on my ass. I felt someones hand on my arm, bringing me up. My eyes found Edward's, he was laughing. "Bite me sex hair."

"Get up, I'm gonna help you." I got up and we grabbed a side of the desk and successfully brought it up to my room. We put it under the window.

"What time is it?"

He pulled out his phone "it's 10."

I groaned "I'm gonna go eat. Want something?"

"Do you just want to head out and get something from McDonald's or something?"

"Breakfast stops at 10:30."

"We don't need to get breakfast."

"Just, sit on my bed. I'll be done in a minute." I grabbed denim skinny jeans, I was already wearing my lime green sports bra so I didn't grab it. I gabbed my black see through flannel and took my pants off right in front of him. His eyebrows raised and he sat up. I pulled my pants up and striped my shirt off. I put the flannel on and pulled my blue vans on. "Ready?" I brushed through my hair and grabbed my wallet. He got up and walked with me "I want you to meet my truck."

"Sounds good." He smiled.

"Can we still order breakfast?" I asked the lady through the McDonald's speaker.

"Yes, you can." She replied.

Me and Edward screamed and high-fived. "Okay, well I'll get a egg mcmuffin meal with root beer. What do you want?"

"Same," he chuckled.

"Make that two."

We had driven back to the house and eaten. We hung out in my room all day. He helped me organize things and then we played Xbox. We battled in left 4 dead, and I beat him. The next few days consisted of us doing fun at home things. We learned more about each other, like now I know that he's 25, he thinks he's old. But in reality he's only 2 years older than I am.

It was Saturday, our second date was today. I was showered, and had my clothes on. I went with my black doc martens, galaxy print leggings, and a black long sleeve knit shirt. I had a krew hat on too. I was sitting at my desk writing a to-do thing for today. I wrote;

'Food

Space needle

Parents grave

Aquarium

Come home and eat dinner made by Jake'

I folded it up and shoved it in my bag. I had no pockets in my leggings so I had to put everything in my bag. I was putting my bag on my shoulder when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Alice walked in, hand on hip. "Edwards been pacing for 10 minutes." She glared at me, then laughed "he's so nervous its hilarious."

"Awe. Poor baby." I checked my phone, it was 11:45. "I'll go put him out of his misery." I chuckled and hugged her "see you later lovely."

"We need to do a girls night soon." She pointed to me.

"We will I promise!"

I slowly walked down the stairs, I looked down the hall but Edward wasn't there. Maybe he was still in his room. I made my way to his door and knocked. "Its open." I heard him yell. I opened the door and slowly walked in. I found Edward standing by his dresser with his shirt off. This man, was seriously ripped. He had like a 10 pack. Each one prominent and big. And he had that V oh god. "Hey. You ready?" He smiled and grabbed a shirt. I made a weird noise, I was trying to speak but I couldn't. "You okay?" He chuckled. Yet again I tried to speak but couldn't. He started to pull his shirt on and I finally found words "No!" I screamed. He paused with his shirt around his neck. "Don't put your shirt on." I pleaded. Did I really just say that? "Oh my god. I did not just say that." I hid my face with my right hand. "I'm sorry."

"Its totally fine. I'd probably say the same if I walked in to find you without a shirt on."

I blushed and walked forward. I placed a hand on his abs. Rock hard, and sexy as hell. I moaned, "Okay are you ready?" I sighed.

"Yeah. Where too?"

"KFC," I smiled.

We ate in silence while I continued to drive. "Where are we going first?"

"Well we got food, so the space needle."

"That's on your daily to-do list?"

"Nope. Just thought I'd visit some of my favorite places."

"Okay then. Where else?"

"That's a surprise."

We pulled up to the space needle "I have free passes so let's do this!"

He looked up "Uh I-I don't kn-know about this Bella."

"C'mon don't tell me your afraid of heights."

"I am not." He defended himself.

"Then what's the problem?" I got out of the car and opened his door. "Come on," I unbuckled him and pulled him out of the car. He looked back down "I can't do this."

I leaned in and pecked him "what are you scared about?"

"Falling and dying, or getting sick and dying."

I grabbed his bottom lip in mine. "What about now?"

"Falling and dying."

I slipped my tongue into his mouth, and gently grazed his tongue "and now?"

"Nothing if you do that again."

I gladly wrestled his tongue with mine again and pulled away smirking. I grabbed his hand and led him into the very tall building.

**There you have it… I have a few chapters until I just stopped with this story. I'll probably get a little more in before that time comes… but when that time DOES come I might need some time to write. I'm sorry guys.**

**(this will be about in 5 chapters.. i think)**

**I have to go now, I have to get back to my perfect little world.. I only get it for a few more days. **

**I love you all!**

**Remember, your reviews are what help me write and update faster. It helps me a lot.**

**Reviewers get to see and touch Edward's ssiiiccckkk abs;)**

**-Saoirse **


	10. SNEAK PEAK

**A/N - I know what you're thinking… NEW CHAPTER? Sadly no:(**

**Just wanted to give you guys a little sneak peak of my new story:) I'm finishing a chapter literally every 1-2 days! It's flying by real fast and I'm IN LOVE WITH IT! Let's all scream in excitement together! *EEEKKKK* Maybe you can guess what movie this is for? I'll give you a hint… Actually no I'm not going too lol. If you like it PLEASE REVIEW! If you review about this I will update the next chapter to this story BEFORE Monday:D What do ya say? If I can get at least 5 REVIEWS on this or the other chapters I will do so. Are you up for the challenge? Even if I know who you are and you think I'm mad at you… ;) *hint hint* please. I really would love to know if you guys would read this new story. I've been putting my heart and 'soul' (SOUL IS A HIIIINNNTTTT A BIG HINT!) into it. I'm making the relationship in it kind of based on how my relationship is:D If you absolutely can't wait till before June PM me.. Maybe I'll send you the prologue and first chapter;)**

**I'm all depressed now that I'm home:( Anyone here live in Oregon (US)? Wanna come visit with me? Lol, the one thing I want right now is someone who I can share things with. **

**Sooorryyy for my ranting.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (Remember this is a rough draft)**

I was driving down the curved, and cracked grey road. I closed my eyes, tightening my grip on the steering wheel. I cracked the window, breathing in the last of the stressful day. The sun was settling just along the curve of the lake. I had never noticed sunsets before. I had never sat there and watch the sun set right before my eyes. But I found myself watching them a lot lately. The way things were going on in my life, they had a calming effect on me. They soothed my sanity which threatened to slip away from me with every passing day.

There was a beautiful orange haze above the horizon, lighting up the sky almost as if it was lit by fire. The haze was so crisp and clear though. The sun, in the distance was covered by white clouds, which were all splashed with the random pretty colors. Reds, blues, pinks and even hints of purple. The sun was so large, I felt like I could almost touch it. A cool breeze made its way into my car. The wind tossled my hair. I closed my eyes once more, my thoughts of the day flooding my mind. I turned into the familiar driveway, and parked in the visitor section. The very familiar red Porsche was parked next to me. I pulled my key out of the ignition and stuffed them into my coat. I slowly opened the car door, and swung my legs over. I hopped down, the familiar clack of my heels, hitting the same spot almost every time. I grabbed my duffle bag and shut my door. I didn't think to lock it, I knew this was a good area. I started to walk across the worn out parking lot. I stepped up onto the concrete, eyeing the sign above the opening. It read apartments 17-20, I was about to walk up the stairs before I was stopped. "Hi Melanie!" Oh no, I knew that familiar voice. I turned to my left to find the 15 year old girl who lived underneath my best friend. She was leaning over the rail, smiling a weird smile. She was waving at me, painting.

"Hi honey. How are you?" My western accent very present.

"Good. What are you doing here?" She laughed an obnoxious cackle.

"Their throwing a little birthday party for me." I started to walk towards her, the heels of my boots hitting the dirt in a pattern.

"When's your birthday?"

"Tomorrow." I slightly smiled, I have told her many times when my birthday was….

**A/N - Short I know… but it's a sneak peak. PM or review about the prologue and first chapter… I was serious about sending it to you guys.**

**Review if you want me to post the next chapter before Monday!**

**REVIEWERS GET THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE MONDAY AND IF YOU PM ME (nicely) I WILL SEND YOU THE PROLOGUE AND FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY:D Woohoo, it's a win win;)**

**-Saoirse **


	11. Drinking Game

**I…Am… SOOOO sorry! Please forgive me for being selfish and not updating this story:( Has it really been over three weeks since I've posted last? Guuuyyysss don't let me do that! PM me if I don't post them on Thursday. **

**How have you guys been? I've been super busy, running around like a chicken with its head cut off.. Thats not a pretty vision haha. **

**I am very nervous with posting this next chapter.. I know their feelings for each other are kind of 'rushed' but thats what draws me and other people to this story;)**

**Please review.. It will make me happy, and it will help me update faster.**

**Here you go! Finally there's a Edward POV.. It's been a while ;)**

**Playlist: Tip Toe-Imagine Dragons (its my new favorite song)**

Chapter 9

EPOV:

"Love is the extremely difficult realization that something other than oneself is real." ― Iris Murdoch, Existentialists and Mystics Writings on Philosophy and Literature

The Space Needle was amazing, but I almost peed my pants. Not many things scared me, but that shit was scary. The ride up the elevator was spent making out with Bella. This girl had me in deep. I had only known her for almost two weeks but I was so glad we were sort of, together. It may be a little too fast but I knew I needed this girl in my life. The next place on the agenda was the Seattle Aquarium. It was beautiful, there were so many cool fish and sea creatures. We then went to her parents graves. I saw my mom's grave as well, it was a very touching moment. I had never seen her more at peace, and sad at the same time. She said she was surprising me with dinner at the house. She said she got Alice and Jasper to leave the house for the night. Hmm this could be interesting. I wonder what I'll do for our next date since it's my turn next time. I've got to do better than her. We were driving back to the house, it was about 6.

"Mind if we listen to my favorite band?"

"Who's your favorite band?"

"You'll see."

She pressed play then skipped to number 2. The beat to my favorite song by my favorite band started to play. Ignorance by Paramore was the name. I felt my jaw drop "You know who they are?"

"Apparently they're my favorite band. I know every song and have seen them live many times. I also met them all at a meet and greet." She smiled. Hayley started to sing and we both started to mumble along.

'If I'm a bad person, you don't like me. Well I guess I'll make my own way. It's a circle, a mean cycle. I can't excite you anymore.' We looked at each other in shock. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met." She chuckled.

"I have to say the same to you my love." I returned.

She led me into the dark house, there was a trail of lit candles to the dining room. What awaited me in there? She opened the door and there was in the middle of the floor no table. There was two bean bags and two glasses, along with a bottle of champagne. There was also a tray in the middle with a cap on it. I assumed that was the meal. And thank god for that cause I was starving. "You did this?" I asked in complete shock.

"Is it too much?"

"No it's absolutely perfect!" I said louder than I should of.

"Jake did it, I told him what I wanted and he hit it pretty much spot on. He cooked the meal too."

"Can you cook?"

"Yeah I guess." She blushed "well what are we waiting for?" She sat me down on the blue bean bag and uncovered the tray. There was steak and pasta. How did she know my favorite food? "We have my favorite, which is Fettuccine Alfredo. And Alice told me your favorite was steak. So I thought they would mix perfectly." She blushed yet again. It was so beautiful on her. The candle light reflected onto her face and made her look extravagant. The only light we had was the candles. But I didn't mind, as long as I was with Bella.

"Pasta's my other favorite." I smiled sheepishly.

"That's perfect. Cause steaks a close second with me." She chuckled slightly and sat down. She poured both of our glasses. "Oh and just so you know when we're done eating you can't go anywhere. I have you for the whole night and you don't get to leave my side other than to pee."

Oh my god, don't get hard, don't get hard. "That sound's perfectly fine to me. But one question."

"Hmm?" She smirked.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Where do you want to sleep?" She asked seductively.

"In my bed." She raised her eyebrow at that "with you in it."

"What about my bed?" She challenged and took a bite of her pasta. I followed and started to eat. It was delicious, thank you Jacob.

"Do you want me to sleep in your bed?"

She chuckled "I don't want you too. I need you too." She sipped her drink.

I felt my pants suddenly get too tight for my liking. My dick totally betrayed me. I said not to get hard.

"Do you have any clue what you do to me Isabella?"

"I can see it." She gestured with her glass in hand.

I laughed a little "and what are you going to do about that?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Mmm so you're not ready?"

She thought about it for a second tilting her head "nah. Maybe the 5th date."

"I can wait for you."

"Good."

"I respect you." I totally sounded like Ben from How to Lose A Guy In 10 Days HA.

"I respect that you respect me. It makes me respect you."

"And I respect that you respect me and respect that I respect you."

"I'm glad that we respect each other." She smirked and started into her steak. Cutting it perfectly and chewing it with her scrumptious mouth. Some juice dribbled down her lip, and I caught it with my finger before it went down her chin. I wiped it and licked my thumb. Steak juice was my favorite, mixed with Bella was even better. Could I just drink this all day? "You're sexy." She blurted.

"Nah, you're sexy."

"What's sexy about me?"

"You're eyes, I love them. You're lips, they're full and delicious. I think you're sexy when you blush." On cue she blushed. I took the last bite of my steak "and you're stubbornness. Now what about me?"

"You're hair, definitely your hair. I love your eyes, not a lot of guys can pull of green eyes but you can. And I love how you treat me." She smiled and shrugged. "You're perfect."

"Thank you." I chuckled.

"Whens our next date?"

"Well I gotta think of something to do that's gonna beat your date."

"Hmm, that'll be easy. My date sucked balls."

"I have to disagree with that. The best date I've been on."

"Thanks, I have a surprise." She picked the tray up and downed the rest of her drink. She pulled out two notebooks and two pens.

"What's this?"

"I want to see how much we have in common." She shrugged. She went into the kitchen and brought out whiskey. "And I want to get drunk."

"Sounds perfect." I sat back in the bean bag as I looked through the many questions.

I spent filling out the questions looking at Bella and her concentration. I filled it out truthfully, ready to see what we had in common. I went over the questions again

Name: Edward Cullen

Hometown: Forks Washington

Age: 25

Birthday: June 20 1988

Parents: Elizabeth Masen and Edward SR. Masen

Siblings: Alice (adoptive)

Favorite=

Color: teal

Old movie: Wayne's World

New movie: The Hunger Games

Horror Movie: Misery

Comedy: How to Lose A Guy In 10 Days

TV Show: Dexter

Book: Lord Of The Rings Trilogy

Band: Paramore

Album: Tegan and Sara - heartthrob

Season: Summer

Animal: Python

Instrument: Piano

Type of girl: Bella

Food: Steak

Sounds good. I was pretty confident on the Bella for type of girl part. She looked at me in anticipation "are you done?"

"Yes. Are you?" I chuckled.

She handed me her notebook and I handed her mine.

Name: Isabella Marie Swan

Hometown: Forks Washington

Age: 22

Birthday: September 13 1990

Parents: Sue and Harry Swan

Siblings: Only Child

Favorite=

Color: Turquoise

Old movie: Pet Semetary, Son In Law

New movie: The Hobbit

Horror Movie: Misery

Comedy: Pitch Perfect

TV Show: Dexter

Book: Water For Elephants, and The Host

Band: Paramore

Album: Brand New Eyes

Season: Summer

Animal: Dog

Instrument: Piano

Type of guy: someone who's like Edward Cullen ;)

Food: Fettucini Alfredo

Surprisingly we did have a couple things in common. She scoffed "python? Really?" My eyes found hers. Her body was shaking with laughter.

I threw the notebook and jumped on her, my mouth found hers. It was hot and sexy, she threw her notebook to the side and put her hands in my hair. She moaned, I stopped and chuckled "what?" She asked breathless.

"You, I just love how into you get. And yet you won't have sex with me."

"You're such a weirdo." She pushed me off of her. "What about a drinking game?" She proposed.

"How do we play?"

"Let's see. Every time one of us says what or and we take a shot."

"Sounds good. What happens if we spell it?"

"Uh uh, take a shot."

"Oh whatever."

"This is going to be easier then I thought. You can't spell it, that still counts as saying it."

I took a shot "wait we can't say?"

"What and, and."

"Three shots for you thank you very much."

"Fuck you!" She took a shot and made the cutest face. Her face scrunched up and her eyes watered. She did two more and sucked in a sharp breathe. "Champagne is not meant for shots." She laughed, and I joined in.

"How about every time we say a word we add one?" I asked.

"When do we stop?"

"Till the second bottles gone."

"Holy shit."

"We're gonna get shit faced. Okay I choose fuck."

"I choose Bella." She smirked.

"I choose Edward."

"What else?"

"HA, take a shot." She filled the shot glass up and knocked her head back and slammed the shot glass down. The first bottle was almost gone. "I choose the and shit."

"That sucks." Her eyes opened "for you!" She screamed "you said one!"

"Oh fuck!"

"Again." She smirked. "I choose you."

I took two while she just chuckled.

"How do we keep talking?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, who's your best friend?" She said trying to make conversation.

"Emmett McCarty. Who's yours?"

"Rosalie Hale."

"Any relation to Jasper Hale?"

"Who's Jasper Hale?"

"Alice's Jasper?"

"OH, wait a second. Yeah they're cousins. What the hell?"

"Shot."

"Fuck!" She took one.

"Another."

"Shit!" She yelled and took another.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Take another one."

"What the fuck ever Edward. You get three." She cracked the new bottle and took yet again another shot.

"And you get three more."

"You get two. And so do I. Damn it two more." She frowned.

We took our share of shots and were really feeling it. "I really like you Edward." She slurred.

"Shot." I chuckled.

"Can we just fucking stop? Its almost gone!"

"Why do you want to stop?" I chuckled.

"Ah you get one bitch! You understand that we stopped making new words every time we said one? We're stupid." She slightly punched my arm.

"Two babe." She took them and shouted "fuck! Let's just chug the rest of this!" She jumped up and tripped on her way to the kitchen. She came back out with two cups in her hand. She set one in front of me and poured the rest of the bottle in both equally. "Chug." We both grabbed our cup "3, 2, 1." We knocked our heads back and chugged the rest of what was in the second bottle. "Mother fucking cock sucker." She screamed.

"Potty mouth."

"I turn into a saint when I drink. Cancha tell?" She cocked her head to the side, closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Her teeth were closed, I think she was trying to smile. It was pretty cute.

"Definitely."

"Follow me." She said.

She started to walk down the hall but took her shoes off and went up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and led me to her bed. I stood in front of her bed while she went to her dresser. She took her shirt off and was about to take her pants off but stopped and made the no motion with her finger. "Turn around." She whispered. The lights were off, the only light was the light coming in from the hallway. It was enough to see her. I turned around slowly, she had sweats on and just a bra. Her nipples were hard through the fabric. It was crazy hot, maybe she was turned on? I slowly walked up to her. She looked up at me with a look that said I don't know what I'm doing. I caressed her chin, I pulled her chin up with my index finger. Our lips were only a small space apart. Her breath fanned out across my face and I melted. Her breath was minty mixed with alcohol. I leaned in slightly and took her lips in mine. She brought her arms around my neck and sighed into my mouth. I took that opportunity to slowly and gently slide my tongue into her mouth. I wanted to take things gentle and slow.

_Maybe I could make her fold and make love to me. Did I just say make love? I've never believed in making love, but with Bella I felt like everything that seemed impossible.. seemed possible. Why was this? I've only known this girl for two weeks. But do I you know, love her? Easy question. I might just be in love with Isabella Marie Swan. Whoa, wait a second. I was in love, should I tell her? No, you don't want to scare her away. I'll do it when I think it's right. Well think Masen, what can you do on the next date to make her fall in deep?_

_*stop italics*_

_I broke the kiss and laid down on the bed. I patted it and she rolled while she crawled into bed with me. We laid facing each other with our hands interlocked. We just stared into each others eyes until she fell asleep. Right when I was drifting off it hit me, who was going to be in town in a week? Who was I listening to their 4th album and interviewing? They'll be here Sunday.._

_Paramore._

**Good? Terrible? How'd you guys like it? **_  
_

**I will try my hardest to update before or on Thursday. Bare with me I have two different stories going on that I am so invested in. There is only a couple more chapters before I will…. mot likely have to go on hiatus:( Unless you guys are cool with me updating once a month? That would bum me out so hard if i went on hiatus… I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I have a one-shot thats of my favorite book/movie REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO POST IT!**

**Review if you want Edward to take you to meet Paramore;)**

**XOXO**

**-Saoirse **


End file.
